To Tartarus and Back
by imdifferentnotwerid
Summary: We were betrayed, framed really by the gods. They cast us into Tartarus, here though we're finding allies. We discovered a world that we never thought existed. They're like us and they're helping us. We're coming back not just for revenge, we're going to change Olympus.
1. Banishment

**PROLOG**

**3****rd**** PERSON**

Percy, Thalia, and Nico stood before the gods. They could feel the glares of the campers on their backs.

Zeus banged his fist down.

"Percy, Nico, and Thalia we find you guilty of treason. Thalia Grace shall be stripped of her title as lieutenant of Artemis and sent to Tartarus. Percy Jackson shall be stripped of his curse of Achilles, empathy link, and be sent to Tartarus. Nico di Angelo shall be sent to Tartarus," Zeus boomed. He gave them a cruel smile before saying. "If you have any last words you'd best say them now, before the ground swallows you up."

Percy was the first to speak.

"If I had known this would have happened I would have let

Kronos burn Olympus to the ground. Thanks a lot, I honestly though you guys were my friends," he spat out. Percy gave them all one last glare, which made most of the campers flinch, before the ground swallowed him up.

Thalia spoke next. "What a great way to betray your friends Annie. I'm sure Luke would be so proud," she snarled. Nico was the last to go. He sunk the slowest, being the son of Hades must have had some thing to do with it.

He spoke in a cold, emotionless voice. "Don't think you're through with us, we'll be back and we will get revenge for our betrayal." He disappeared into the ground after that, but left a chill in the air that made the campers shiver with dread.

A five-year old girl spoke up. "I have two questions," she announced in a small voice, "First, why did we betray them and the second one is, they won't be able to get out and hurt us, right?"

Zeus leaned forward. "I'm sure there are some of you who are wondering the same thing. We had to banish our children because of their power, all of them have an anger issue and they weren't to say trustworthy. As for them escaping Tartarus, no that is impossible. Only Kronos did that and it took him many years, plus he was a titan," Zeus explained. Throughout the entire meeting Hades had scowled and seemed very unhappy.

The little girl stared at Zeus with big eyes. "Did their friends think the same thing?" Zeus laughed. " No! Of course not! They were convinced through other ways. Besides when we started planning this they didn't know Nico and had only known Percy for a year. It wasn't that hard." The girl nodded as if she understood completely. She didn't though, she had no idea how anyone could betray their friends like that, or their children. She didn't say anything though for fear of being found out.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PERCY**

We fell in a heap on the floor. When we had sorted ourselves out I took a look around our surroundings. We appeared to be in an old car factory.

"I think we're in a car factory," I told the others. Nico nodded. "Tartarus can take on many forms and is incredibly large."

"Okay death boy, explain to us what you know about Tartarus," Thalia demanded. Nico glanced around nervously. "I think it would be best if we found a safe place to sleep first. I can sense something or someone here and it seems dangerous. Let's get out of here then we can talk about how we are going to survive down here," Nico said nervously. Thalia and I nodded in agreement, if anyone could tell if someone was near us it was Nico. Before we could do anything though a voice sounded from above us.

"Well I better be dangerous. I've been down 'ere for twenty-two years." We all jump and looked up. On the catwalk above us was a girl who looked about Nico's age leaning against the railing and grinning at us.

"Who the heck are you?" Thalia asked.

"I was about to ask you the something but I'll be polite and go first. I'm Raven, daughter of Hermes at your service. Now I hear you guys just arrived, I can help you out but I need to know your names, and how you got down here wouldn't hurt," she told us. I glanced at the others. Something told me we could trust her, that she did want to help us.

"Do you think we can trust her?" I asked Thalia and Nico. Thalia took a long glance at her. "I have a feeling she currently isn't a threat, and right now we could use some help," she said hesitantly. I looked at Nico.

"I have the same feeling as Thalia but for all we know she could be grouped up with people who would love to hurt us and there's nothing she could do about it. She could be with a group who were or are nothing but lying, cheating, backstabbing, traitors." From above us Raven stopped pacing.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" she yelled obviously annoyed.

"You could very well be right Nico, but what else can we do? Did you hear what she said? She's been here twenty-two years, she most likely knows her way around this place. I think we should go for it." I told them.

"Percy made a good point for once," I glared at Thalia, "I think we should try, and if it's a trap we'll fight our way out of it," Thalia agreed. Nico was silent for a moment.

"You guys make a good point and you agreed on something so we might as well try." We turned around to face Raven.

"Okay Raven we'll talk it over with you, but come down here. I want to do it face so face, not hurting my neck by looking up at you," Thalia told her. Raven shrugged and hopped over the railing, failing about ten feet and landing in a crouch. She waved her hand in a gesture that either meant 'Go on and talk' or 'Wait for me to get my bearings'. I took it as the first one and started to talk.

"I'm Percy Jackson. The girl is Thalia Grace and the boy is Nico di Angelo. I don't really want to go into detail about what happened to us but we were framed and betrayed by the gods," I explained to her. She nodded like it made sense to her.

"You guys are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades' kids, right?" she asked. We stared at her in shock. She chuckled.

"Do you guys know how many monsters come here completely ticked off and ranting like crazy about you guys? Because it happens a lot and they told me in complete detail what you guys looked like. I'm not going to hurt you or anything but it comes in handy to talk to monsters. Back to the problem at hand though, so you guys need some help, huh? I can get you a job but you guys can't flake out on it. If you take it you stick with it or risk making my bosses your enemies. So, what do you say?" I like the thought of knowing exactly what to do and have a sort of protection but I'm not stupid, I need to know what I'm doing before I agree to it. I was just about to say this when Nico beat me to it.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Nico inquired.

"Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting to tell you guys something! So, you'd be working for the main guy in power down here. The highest up boss is a really tough and really smart guy, I don't have a clue who he is, but he runs most of Tartarus. He has different factories stationed all around in Tartarus and if you work in one you do all sorts of things. Sometimes you have to go out and kill a monster, sometimes you have to torture a monster, sometimes you bring people in for questioning, sometimes you go out looking for information. There are tons of jobs. Your job always changes within three days to a week or when you complete a task. Yesterday I was on border patrol, today I'm on recruitment. It's ever-changing." She explained to us.

"So if we went with you we would be at the factory you work at, right? And what's in it for us?" Thalia asked.

"Yes, you would be at the same factory as me. To answer your other question you get food, a room, and protection. There are other perks but I'll save that information for if you decide to join," Raven answered.

"Now are you guys in or what?" she asked. I glanced at Nico who gave and slight nod and Thalia who flashed a brief thumbs up. I grinned at Raven.

"We'd love to join you."

**Right so this is my first Percy Jackson fic but it's fifth fic on fan fiction. Sorry to anyone who was hoping this was an update to my hunger games story. I'll be updating that today or tomorrow. DISCLAMIER: if I was Rick do you think I would do a disclaimer? No I wouldn't but I don't own anything, except Raven. Um yeah reviews would be nice. Warning though flames will be replied to. If you aren't going to flame me though tell me what you think. I will take constructive criticism. So yeah R&R**


	2. Into Tartarus

**PERCY**

Raven lead us to what appeared to be another factory. We'd passed a couple of other factories down here and I decided to ask Raven about them.

"So why are all the headquarters we pass factories?" I ask her. She turns to me.

"The big guy-" she was cut off my Nico.

"Isn't the big guy Santa?" She glares at him.

"Yes, but down here the big guy is the dude who runs this joint. As I was saying, the big guy seems to have a thing for factories. The next thing I have to say is that their not real factories. They look like it on the outside but on the inside it has a bunch of different stuff, I'll show you guys when we get there," She explained.

"So you're the one who's going to be training us?" Thalia questioned. It seemed like a fair question to me but Raven just laughed.

"Nah, I'd have to be promoted to get that job. Whoever recruits you has the honor of giving you the grand tour. It would be nice to get promoted though, then I'd be working with our boss directly and he knew the big guy when he was alive, so yeah," she finished awkwardly. We nodded and were silent on the rest of our walk.

When we finally arrived Raven lead us through the factory to a pair of big oak doors.

"Stay here. This is the Boss' office, I need to get your job forms," Raven said.

"What job forms?" Thalia questioned.

"Ya know, it's kind of like a job application but more like a contract. You just sign your name at the bottom. It's states that you will work for the Boss,won't betray him, won't cheat, will carry out your jobs, yada, yada, yada." Raven opened the door and walked in. the door slammed with a bang. From outside we could hear snippets of their conversation.

"You got who?" That was a man's voice.

"Yeah, it's amazing , right?" I'm pretty sure that was Raven, I don't know who else it could be.

"Really? You're kidding!" Raven again.

"I'm very serious." That was the dude again, he must be the boss.

"I can't wait to..." I didn't catch the end of what Raven said, I think it was important though.

"Not today,...when their assigned mentors." That was the boss. What can't Raven tell us?

"Thank you...I'll be back in a few minutes." Drat, I missed the boss' name.

The door opened and Raven came out smiling.

"Hey guys, good news the boos is really happy and your in as soon as you guys fill these forms out," she told us. Nico frowned.

"I thought you said we only had to sign our names," Nico said confused.

"Yeah, well I haven't been on recruitment in a while, so I was kind of rusty. You have to fill out this survey thingy so the boss can match with a mentor who could either control you, or get along with you. Like, Nico won't get an optimist who's favorite color is bright yellow." Nico made a face at the thought of someone like that. The rest of us chuckled.

"Okay, fill out these forms so we can get on with the tour," Raven said.

"There's one problem with that. We're dyslexic," I told her. Raven waved her hand dismissively.

"It's in Greek. Don't worry 'bout it," Raven assured us. I shrugged and got on with the survey.

It had a bunch of questions like: What's your favorite color? What's your favorite band? What's your favorite food? What's you favorite weapon? What's your personality? Are you a demigod? Whose your godly parent? A bunch of questions like that. I filled 'em out faster than I thought I would.

We were all done in a few minutes and handed them back to Raven. Raven went back into the boss' office and handed the papers to him. They must have had another short exchange but I didn't hear it. Raven came back out and clapped her hands.

"Okay let's get on with this. We'll start with the sleeping rooms, then I'll show you the bathroom, the training center, the cafeteria, and the free time area. The rest of the place will be reveled to you in time. Now let's go I'm hungry," Raven said.

**Right it's not as long as I wanted to make it but I have a German quiz tomorrow and I haven't studied for it yet so. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right one thing about when I can update is either going to be the weekend or Wednesdays. ****Because I play varsity volleyball so I have practice on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and, Fridays so I don't get home till after 5:30 and I have homework and I'm really tired, when I have a game I don't get home till after six. Then there's always the weekend where I'm super busy like this past weekend and can't do it that's when I go to Wednesdays. Then the only problem is that sometimes I have youth meetings on Wednesdays but usually I don't so no worries, I'll update every two weeks at the LASTEST I try to do it every weekend but it doesn't always work that way. Now onto the story.**

**PERCY**

Raven lead us through the entire factory, well most of it. She says we'll find the rest of it over time. First we went through the sleeping area, or the dorm as Raven called it.

The sleeping arrangements are something like this. Each dorm has a bunk bed and when you are assigned a mentor you share the room with them, therefore sleeping in one other part of the bunk bed. Once you finish your training you get your own room.

"Okay Raven, so are room is our mentor's room, but we don't have a mentor so where do we sleep?" Thalia asked. I nodded in agreement, like I was thinking the same thing, to be honest though it hadn't crossed my mind. I was curious about the training room.

"I was really hoping one of you guys would ask that. We have a dorm for that. The room has a bunch of bunk beds in it, actually that's the only thing in there. Don't worry about it, you will have a mentor by tomorrow," Raven explained. I guess it makes sense and if it didn't I would just ask Thalia or Nico later.

"Where do we go next?" Nico asked. If I'm correct he looked a tad bit excited.

"Oh, we're headed to the bathrooms," Raven replied with a smirk. Nico seemed to deflate a bit, I guess the bathrooms aren't very exciting.

"The bathrooms are at the end of the dorm hallway, the guys room is in gray and the girl's is in purple," Raven stated.

"Now we are moving on to the training center." Nico looked relieved about her description of the bathrooms, I wonder what he though she would say. I didn't think on it anymore though, because I started wondering what the training center would be like.

Raven announced it, rather loudly, when we got to the training center. The doors to the training center were large and silver, that's how I can best describe them. Raven pulled the doors opened and walked in.

"In the training center we divide it into sections. The first section is archery. The second is swords, daggers, axes, maces, and spears. The third is strategies for anything. The fourth is magical objects. The fifth is any special ability you might have. The sixth is learning about Greek history and monsters. The seventh is learning about the different jobs here. Your mentor will train you in all these things and once you have completed this you will have completed either half or a third of your training, I'm not sure," Raven informed us.

"Wait, shouldn't there be a sparing ring?" I asked. Seriously, this place seems to have more options than Camp ,but there's no sparing ring. Raven chuckled nervously.

"I can't believe I forgot about it. You see those blood-red doors are? That's where the sparing ring is, we do other things in there too, but your mentor can you about it." I couldn't help but wonder what else they did, gladiator fights?

"Where to next?" Thalia asked. Raven grinned.

" Onward to the cafeteria!" She shouted. Nico smiled, I'm pretty sure I heard his stomach growl a couple of times back there, Thalia looked, just plain hungry, and my stomach growled nice and loud as soon as Raven mentioned the cafeteria.

"First we will eat then I will explain the process to you. Wait here while I get food for us," Raven commanded. We decided not to argue with her and just wait.

She returned a few minutes later with four trays one for Nico, one for Thalia, one for herself, and one for me. She gestured for us to follow her as she made her way to an empty table when we heard a voice call out.

"Raven! Hey, Raven! Right over here! RAVEN! Can you hear me?" I couldn't help but crack a grin at whoever was yelling because there was next to no one in here, so she'd have to be deaf not to here him.

Raven shook her head and went towards the person calling for her. She sat down at the table and said.

"I'm afraid not, I was born deaf," she joked. It seemed kind of strange to hear her joke because at first she came off as a little witty but cold, kind of like Nico. I didn't think so at first but they do seem similar. Same type of clothes, and their personality seems similar. It also seemed natural for her to joke, but it seemed like something that would happen only with people who knew her, otherwise she was sarcastic and cold.

I looked at the guy we had sat down with. He looked about Raven's age with light brown hair and piercing green eyes.

"This is Raff. He's my best friend down here, probably because he's the only person down here that's my age. Most people tend to be in their mid twenties before being sent down here," Raven announced. I nodded and introduced myself as did Thalia and Nico.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I have border control. I'll see you around," Raff congratulated her as he left. We quickly finished eat and Raven wasted no time to begin to explain how stuff works again.

"Once you get a mentor you will get a watch. This watch holds all your records. This watch monitors when you are working and how many points you earn while working. Right now I have a lot of things to explain and I'll start with eating. You don't work you don't eat. To have your first meal you work two hours, to get your second meal you work five hours and to get your thrid meal you have to work three hours. The watch informs you when your time is up and you can have a meal and you need it to get a meal because the food server scans the watch to make sure you worked.

The next thing is points. Points are our money. How many points you get is determined by how long you work, how hard you work, how difficult your job is, and what rank you are. The watch calculates all of this , you cannot hack it because it's magical. With points you can buy things in the free time room. the watch also decides what spoils you get if you kill something or find somethings. You'll learn more about that from your mentors. I'm pretty sure I covered everything you need to know for now. We shall now go to the free time area." The watch thing seemed really cool. Now I don't have to remember stuff.

The free time area was the coolest room. It wasn't brightly light but it wasn't dark. There were TVs, couches, computers, these weird thingies that looked like ticket eaters, arcade games, and there was a big counter in the back of the room.

"Okay we are in the free time room. When in here you can do whatever you want. To play arcade games you scan your watch and you can play twelve different games before you have to pay to play. The computer use is free, but other people want to use computer too. Over here is where you can download music on to your watch, you browse through songs till you find the artist, song, or album you want you pay for it scan your watch and the music goes straight to the watch. Since the watch is magic the music plays in your head without and earplug, it still drowns out other people but when someone is talking to you it will pause or something so you can hear them. Plus you can play it has loud as you want and no one will tell you it's too loud and you won't hurt you ears." I'm really loving this watch now, I can't wait till I get one.

"What happens if you lose the watch?" Thalia asked.

"You can't lose it. You can take it off but if you go within five feet from it, it appears on your wrist, good thing its comfortable. It also can't break. Now,we have one more thing to do here." Raven walked to the back of the room where the big counter was.

"This is where most points go to use. You can get clothes and shoes here, and they will always have clothes and shoes the rest is a maybe. You can pretty much always get candy and weapons here too. Medicine is a sometimes and all electronics are a sometime, you really have to keep an eye over here for the good stuff. Another thing they have is some furniture, it always varies and decorations. They do keep up very well with books though, sometimes the book comes out down her before it does up there. The books are a complicated thing. When you buy the book you get the paperback or hardcover but when you are done reading it, it can virtulize itself. You don't have to though, I have many books, most are virtulized but I do keep a bookshelf full of books," Raven finished.

"Dang. You can get everything down here," I commented. Raven chuckled.

"In time, yes you can but the big or harder they are to get the more points they'll be. clothes are the cheapest then shoes, books, music,,candy, decorations, furniture,and lastly electronics.I have a good amount of points and things because I fulfill all the reasons I told you earlier, that get you points and I've been down here a while."

"Way to be a downer Raven," I muttered. She raises her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"One of the reasons was rank, what rank are you?" Nico questioned.

"I'm on the thrid highest rank, there are about ten to fifteen people on the rank, on the second highest rank there's ten to five, and the highest rank is just the boss," Raven told us.

"Who is the boss, exactly?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I was curious, I keep hearing about him but I don't kn ow who he is. Raven just smirked and said the vague words. "You'll see."

**Okay, I made it longer because I kept putting off writing it.A**** special thanks to Th3-Dragon-Lord and AnimeXMangaAddict who were the only people to review last chapter, I was hoping for 4 at least but I didn't get that. So that's it. R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PERCY**

I was awoken to a loud banging, which was kind of annoying. I didn't get much sleep because Nico kept getting up to ask about this or that. It was nice to see him excited about something, but I was trying to sleep. Nico must have left between 10 to 20 times, and it was like every half an hour he got up. We finally got him to leave Raven alone after she yelled at him, I yelled at him, Thalia yelled at him, and he finally went to sleep after Thalia and I pelted him with pillows.

I groaned and rolled out of the bed, which resulted with me falling seven feet and landing on my face. I guess I forgot I was on the top bunk. While I was getting up Thalia opened the door to a very tired looking Raven.

"Hey Raven," I greeted groggily. She nodded to me.

"Is Nico up yet?" she asked I shook my head. Nico was still laying in bed. Raven grinned and pulled a fog horn off her belt.

"Why do you have a-," Raven cut me off with a wave of her hand. She walked up to Nico and blew the horn in his face. Nico jumped up which only made him smack his head on the top of the bunk.

"Ow! What the Hades was that for? You could have made me go deaf with that thing," Nico yelled. Raven just shrugged.

"It was a risk I was willing to take, and I did it because you kept waking me up. Now I'm tired, remember death boy if you do that again you'll get a lot worse than a bull horn to the face," Raven threatened. Now Nico can raise an army of undead warriors, but he sill looked a bit nervous.

"When do we get our mentors?" Thalia asked impatiently.

"Soon, but first Percy you need to ditch the camp shirt and Thalia being dressed as a hunter probably isn't a good idea," Raven informed us. She tossed me a black shirt proclaiming a band called Black Flag, and she tossed Thalia a black jacket to replace her silver one.

"I think your pants are okay Thalia, and Nico is fine except for the necklace," she said as she took another glance at our clothes. I held up my camp shirt and necklace.

"Where should I trash this?" I asked. I had different feelings about this. I was sad to see it go due to all the good memories, but I wanted nothing to do with camp because of all the grief they gave me.

"Don't trash it now, we'll burn it later. Now we have to go meet your mentors in the cafeteria," Raven told me and then she started out the door.

When we got down to the cafeteria Raven navigated us through the now crowded room to a table that had only two people at it.

" This is Paris and Helen," Raven announced as she plopped down in her seat. Really? Their names were Helen and Paris? That's just sad.

"Seriously?" Thalia asked. The guy chuckled.

"No, birdie over there," He pointed to Raven who made a face "Just likes to call us that because we're dating," He explained. Oh, that makes sense, but then we come back to the Raven joking thing. I guess I need to get to know that girl better.

"So what are your names?" I asked.

"Everyone calls me Thunder. I'll be Percy's mentor," the guy said.

"Why do they call you Thunder," I wondered aloud. Thunder grinned.

"I'll tell you later," he promised.

"I am Thalia's mentor. My name is Aina," The girl said. Nico looked around confused.

"Whose my mentor?" He asked. Thunder coughed a little. He then coughed harder and harder until it was clear he was trying to get someone's attention. Finally he just plain out yelled.

"For the gods sake! Are you even paying attention?" Raven jumped and looked at him.

"Who? What?Where? When?Why?What did I miss," she asked, clearly she wasn't paying attention unlike me. I paid attention the whole time, my mentor's name is Thunder and Thalia's mentor's name is um...uh...it's uh..don't tell me!Okay maybe I wasn't paying attention, but they don't know that.

Thunder sighed. "NICO, was wondering who his mentor was." What was with the emphasis on Nico?

"Oh! Well you could have said so. I'm Nico's mentor,are we done here?" I gaped at her. I was surprised, but I think Nico might have gone into shock or something because he wasn't moving. I shook him really hard.

"Nico are you okay. You weren't doing anything," I asked while shaking him.

"I'mmm ffffinnne! SSSSSSSSTOPPPP SSSHHHHAKEINNNG MMEEEEE!" he hollered. I dropped my hands. Nico turned to Raven.

"How is that possible? You said you had to rank two to mentor and that you were rank three."

"Yeah well on the day I brought you in I was promoted. I wasn't allowed to tell you though," Raven explained.

"So you lied to us?" Thalia asked.

"Yup,"

"And you didn't mind lying to us?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed that she would just lie to us.

"Dude my dad is Hermes, I was born telling lies." I feel a little better now. Raven's eyes drifted toward the line of people in line for food. She waved someone over.

"Why are you having him come over?" Thunder asked with a smirk plastered on his face. I feel like I missed something.

"I have a very important question for him," Raven responded while stiffing a yawn.

Raff sat down next to Raven.

"I thought you were sorting out mentor business today." He said.

"We are you have to leave after I ask you this question," she told him. We all stared at her expectantly.

"Well, what's the question?" Thalia prodded. Raven leaned even closer towards Raff.

"Can I," She was staring him in the eye now, "Have your coffee?"she asked in a completely serious voice.

"You didn't sleep well," Raff guessed.

"Nope, and it's all his fault," she pointed at Nico. Raff chuckled.

"I'd be worried if I was you," he said to Nico. "Here you can have it Raven. I don't want Nico getting hurt." Raven beamed at him.

"Thanks! Now, shoo!" I looked at Raven curiously.

"You hurt people when you do get coffee?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"No I hurt people when I'm tired, sad, annoyed, or pissed. Nico here managed three of those, so if I drink so coffee I won't as tired and less likely to injure Nico," I nodded. Note to self: Carry coffee around when Raven is tired and pissed at you.

"Now that birdie has her coffee we can split up. I'll see you guys around," Thunder said. He got up to leave and I followed him.

**Okay next chapter will be from Nico, Percy, and Thalia's POVS. Now to clarify one thing, like Rick said Kronos's consistence was scattered so far that he wouldn't form a conscience for at least a millennium so he won't be in this. They will be in Tartarus for three to five years before they get out 'cause they have to learn the system gain rank and all that crap. One more thing, you know how I said I can update on Wednesdays well I signed up for some writing classes that are on Wednesday so I can't update on Wednesdays. Last thing, thank you for your reviews on the last chapter I got six! Now I just have to keep that score. This is the real last thing The MARK OF ATHENA comes out tomorrow, or today it depends on when your reading this. Now I'm done. R&R**


	5. Day one: Percy

**Right so last weekend I went on a mission trip so I had no access to internet, I did go to an e-waste plant and bashed up some old computers though. The weekend before that I had a volleyball tournament which we lost. In the week I had like four writing classes. I'm currently writing a play which has a chance of being preformed by professional actors so I was working on that and lastly my teachers loaded us with homework b/c I had no school Thursday or Friday but then my parents gave a truck load of housework and I had homework. But I'm here now! So enjoy.**

**PERCY**

"Okay the mentoring process is long and can be very tedious. I think I'll have you start with training so you don't end up like that guy," Thunder pointed to a guy who was being dragged off, he was screaming complete nonsense and looked completely terrified.

"What happened to him?" I asked, I'm not sure I wanted to know though.

"He couldn't handle it. Tartarus wasn't really meant for humans, in all of Tartarus there are maybe 75 of us demigods. In this factory there are 35 to 45 of them. There are so many horrible things down here the mind can't adjust quickly enough, or handle some of it. In many cases people go crazy, like that guy." Now this is seeming more like Tartarus.

"So, what are the chances of me going crazy?" Thunder stopped, turned around, and scrutinized me.

"If I do my job correctly, none. The more powerful you are the less likely it is, don't ask me why because I really don't know. You also seem to build up a resistance to it more more you see of it. Take Aina, Raven, and I for example. Aina has been down here the longest, but she has the least resistance for it because she always sees less of it. While Raven has been down here less than any of us she has the biggest resistance, I'm surprised she didn't go crazy. As for me I'm right in the middle, and down here the middle is a pretty go place to be."

"How long have you three been down here?" I might as well ask now, since he's talking about it.

"Well Aina came down here in 1978, I made the leap in 1984, and Raven popped on down in 1990. We haven't seen very many demigods lately, before you guys Raff was the last one and he came in 1993."

"Maybe the gods were afraid we would form an army," I commented.

"You might be right. They never send the really bad people down here, I wonder why." Thunder grinned. "Thanks Percy, that could be change things." Okay now I'm confused. I didn't say anything important, what would I change?

"Um...You're welcome, I think." I decided to change the subject, Thunder was confusing me.

"So how many demigods have you trained?"

"Two." I nodded, I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not.

"Oh, is this other demigod still...sane?" Thunder chuckled, I don't see why. I thought it was a good question.

"Well you've met Raff, do you think he's sane?" Oh, that's why he was laughing. Now I get it.

"I can't say I know him all that well, but he doesn't seem like a psychopath." I never thought much about Raff, I guess I'll just have to talk to him too.

"Not yet, I only got to mentor him because A) I found him and B) he's my brother." I've known I was demigod for four years now, and I still didn't make the connection right away. For some reason I wasn't thinking godly parent I was thinking 'hey you guys don't look alike', stupid.

"That's...nice, right?" I'm not quite sure if he was happy about having his brother down here or not.

"Yeah, yeah it's great considering my other brother didn't...work out to well. So are we ready to start training?"

"Just one more question. Who is your godly parent?" Thunder sighed like he was expecting this, and he probably was.

"Apollo." I wasn't expecting that one. I don't know what I expected but Thunder doesn't seem like a poetry guy.

"You're not going to break into a haiku, right?" I haven't heard many demigod haikus, but Apollo is pretty bad.

"Haiku? I'm pretty sure Apollo doesn't do haikus."

"I hate to break it to you, but Apollo has changed in the past 30 years. He really likes haikus and he's really bad at them."

"Okay, we need to train. What are the worst at?" There's a no brainer.

"Archery, I really suck at it. Once I hit Chiron."

"Well I'm really good at it so you should improve by the time I'm done with you. Percy if you hit me,you are dead. Let's get started." I nodded. I'm not sure if he was being serious or not.

We practiced stance for the half an hour, then I got to shoot stuff, which required another half an hour of practicing stance after that. Thunder stopped practicing stances with me after that and just had me do a lot of shooting.

"Okay Percy it's been two hours, let's get some chow," Thunder told me. My stomach growled.

"Great! I'm starving,"  
Nico and Raven were already there when we sat down at the table. Nico looked freaked out, but I decided to ask about it _after_ I finished eating. I inhaled my food, and was about to ask Nico what's up when Thunder interrupted me.

"Raven tell me you're not following in your mentor's footsteps." Raven put down her drink.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," She answered.

"That's not very wise," Thunder cautioned.

"Dude chill, if anyone can handle it is him. At least I gave him a choice, he knows the risks, so back off." Thunder opened his mouth to say something, but then _he_ was interrupted.

Aina, Thalia, and surprisingly Raff plopped down in the remaining chairs. They were laughing and covered in some sort of white foamy stuff. That ceased any thought of our old conversation, and we all looked questioningly at them.

"We would have been here sooner, but we..*laugh* had to put out a fire," Thalia explained. Thunder raised his eyebrows at Raff. Raff raised his hands in defense.

"Hey all I did was take the fire extinguisher and spray the fire."

"That's not all he sprayed," Aina muttered.

"Which then resulted in you guys getting in a white foamy stuff fight?" Raven asked. They all nodded.

"It went something like that," Thalia said. Nico stood up after that.

"I'm done, are you ready to go Raven?" Raven took one last swing of her coffee before standing up.

"Of course _I'm _ready, the question is are _you _ready?" Nico scowled.

"Yes." Raven leaned closer.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!" Raven shrugged.

"Okay, let's go." They grabbed their trays and left. Thunder looked at me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded.

Back at the arena Thunder decided we would do some simple monster history. During those five hours I got to know Thunder a lot better. He's really cool, and as it turns out his favorite color is blue too.

When it was time for lunch we didn't see Thalia, Nico, Raven, Aina, or Raff. I asked Thunder about it and said they were probably busy tying up what they were doing. For our last three hours Thunder decided to practice my sword skills ,and man did he push me hard. I didn't see any of my friends at dinner either,but I was too tired to care.

Thunder showed me to his room, and I crashed.

**IMPORTANT! GO TO www thefandom com AND CLICK ON CLASH OF EPIC CHARACTORS! NICO IS FACING SOME CHICK NAMED CLAY IN THE CLASH OF EPIC CHARACTORS AND HE'S LOSING! VOTE FOR NICO AS MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN!IT ENDS TONIGHT!VOTE NOW!**

**Right so I'm trying something new. I want more reviews so if you review you'll get a sneak peak at the next chapter. Right so I said this chapter would be the day from all three of their perspectives but instead I'm going to do it one at a time. Today was Day one from Percy's POV, what I want to know is if you guys want the next chapter to be Day one from Thalia's POV or Day one from Nico's POV. That's all. R&R.**


	6. The Boss is revealed! Nico: Day One

**NICO **

Raven and I were the last ones left at the table. I figure she had something to say to me that she didn't want the rest of the group to hear. I guess it has to do with what I asked to learn first.

"So you really want to start with the hardest stuff, huh?" Raven asked. I nodded.

What I want to do is build up a resistance. Tartarus should drive people crazy, because of all the horrible things that go on here. It screws with your mind the deeper into reality you go. To be simple the deepest level of reality is going to be one. You'd be insane within minutes of being there. The level of Tartarus we're on is about 267, and there are 275 levels of reality in Tartarus. I want to be able to not go crazy when I go deeper into Tartarus. That's what building up a resistance is, it's like strengthening your mental capacity.

The most difficult thing about it is you have to build up resistance by going deeper into reality, and exposing yourself to things that are tougher for your brain to handle. This is a process that is very dangerous and could possibly kill me.

"Why are you so set on doing this first anyway?" Raven asked as we got up to leave.

"I want to be the best I can be. This is the underworld, it's my domain….and I don't…want to be shown up again by Percy and Thalia." Raven looked surprised. I can't believe I actually told her that. I don't like to be the center of attention, and I'm glad I wasn't the child of the prophecy, but people always underestimate me. They assume Percy and Thalia are the heroes and I'm their weak cousin who plays with the dead. I'm not jealous or mad at them I just want to prove that I can do things. Percy and Thalia would say they know I'm tough, but it's not them I'm worried about.

"I guess I can understand that, Percy and Thalia prove their worth everyday and now you want a shot," Raven commented.

"Did I?" Raven nodded.

"Oh yeah you probably want this." Raven handed me something. I looked at it and saw that it was a watch, mine was black with a skull on it

"So are you ready to go crazy Nico?" Raven asked. I was a little worried, going crazy wasn't exactly on my agenda. Then again neither was being sent to Tartarus."Do you think I might go crazy?" I asked her. Raven paused, and thought for a minute."Well you're already crazy from what I've heard, but to answer your question, no. We're starting off easy, if you show any sign of trouble we'll stop. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine, you might not, but." Raven just shrugged her shoulders."Gee, thanks, that makes me feel very reassured," I mutter. Raven rolled her eyes."You should, the boss was never that easy on me," Raven stated."You call seeing the deepest, most dangerous, the most horrifying corners of Tartarus easy?" I retorted. I was waiting for a witty comment, but Raven just shook her head."No I don't. It is hard, but I'm not going to push you to hard. Not after what the boss did," Raven mumbled almost inaudible. I felt curiosity pickle under my skin as I thought of the boss. Raven spoke good things about him, but then she say something like this that confuses me all over again. It all lead up to the same question though," Who is the boss anyways?". I decided to voice my question."Raven who is the boss? You talk about him a lot but you never give any clue to who he is." Raven smirked at me."Can you wait, like, five hours? He requested lunch with us, alone. He said he wanted to know how well the student had become the teacher, or some crap like that." I nodded with a small smile on my face.

"Okay we aren't going to do the serious stuff until after lunch. We 're going to start where I found you, and then go through the first fifteen levels of reality and I want you to tell me what level it is," Raven explained. We walked over to the factory where Percy, Thalia, and I were first found. Raven stopped, and then she frowned.

"Nico, what level is this?" she asked me.

"275," I responded immediately.

"That's what I thought," she muttered.

"What? What's so bad about it?" I asked her.

"You landed in a 275 area. That's the safest area to land, it's the highest level, and monsters tend to stay away from it. If the gods really hated you then they wouldn't have dropped you in the safest spot possible. Are you sure the gods really hate you?" There is not doubt in my mind, I thought before replying.

"You should have seen them, my dad didn't even look ay me, he just sat there scowling. I don't want to talk about it, we can talk, just not about that," I told Raven. "So Raven what level did you land in?" I asked. Raven's face darkened considerably.

"I landed on level 247, and it nearly got me killed. First there were the monsters, the boss found me and we took care of them but I was on the 247 level. The boss decided to be my mentor and since I landed on the 247, didn't go crazy, was able to think clearly, and could fight he started me off with the same thing you're doing. The only problem was that he pushed me to fast. I passed out during a monster attack on 220. I was unconscious for two months and 20 days. That is not going to happen with you," Raven said firmly. I decided not to argue with her after that. We quickly returned to the lunch room after two hours and made it back before any of the others.

We sat there quietly, eating our lunch Then Percy and Thunder arrived. Percy kept glancing at me, I guess I had a weird expression on my face. Thunder took one look at me and then looked straight at Raven.

"Raven tell me you're not following in your mentor's footsteps." Raven put down her drink. I'm glad she told me what happened to her, otherwise I would be lost. Percy isn't even trying to cover his confusion.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," She answered.

"That's not very wise," Thunder cautioned.

"Dude chill, if anyone can handle it is him. At least I gave him a choice, he knows the risks, so back off." Thunder opened his mouth to say something, but then he was interrupted. I was actually happy with that statement, mainly because Raven actually complimented me.

Aina, Thalia, and surprisingly Raff plopped down in the remaining chairs. They were laughing and covered in some sort of white foamy stuff. That ceased any thought of our old conversation, and we all looked questioningly at them.

"We would have been here sooner, but we..*laugh* had to put out a fire," Thalia explained. Thunder raised his eyebrows at Raff. Raff raised his hands in defense.

"Hey all I did was take the fire extinguisher and spray the fire."

"That's not all he sprayed," Aina muttered.

"Which then resulted in you guys getting in a white foamy stuff fight?" Raven asked. They all nodded.

"It went something like that," Thalia said. I stood up after that. I was ready to get going, I really didn't want Percy to start asking me questions.

"I'm done, are you ready to go Raven?" Raven took one last swing of her coffee before standing up.

"Of course _I'm _ready, the question is are _you _ready?" I scowled.

"Yes." Raven leaned closer.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!" Raven shrugged. "Okay, let's go." We grabbed our trays and left.

Raven refused to leave the factory for the next five hours. She had me practice sword fighting instead, and refused to tell me why. She didn't go hard on me though, which was kind of annoying because I could see her straining to hold back. Finally I snapped.

"Why are you holding back?"

"Dude I'm not trying to tire you out, trust me you'll need your energy for after lunch. I'm just making sure you got your moves down for if we find any monsters. Don't say anything. I know you were in a war, but I don't know so I need to know how you fight. Come on it's been five hours. We gotta meet the boss for lunch."

Raven lead me to the boss's door. She knocked on it five times before walking in. I followed her. Behind a large metal desk was an Italian looking man.

"Ah you must be Nico di Angelo. What an Italian name you have," the man said. I nodded.

"I'm Italian, and you are?" The man smiled.

"I am Al Capone."

**There I am done! Okay Toner of the ShadoWs I'm really sorry. I said Friday and it's like 20 after 12. I got home at 11 and all I had was the teaser and the first 200 words written, so sorry about that. Right do Nico's is going to be continued in the next chapter because I really wanted to end the chapter like that. You will all also find out some of my reasons for picking Al Capone in the next chapter. The next chapter will probably have the beginning of Thalia's day too. Review for a teaser seriously do it, I would love to get a teaser. So yeah R&R.**


	7. Nico: Day one Part 2

**NICO**

"Take a seat young demigod. I believe you are the son of Hades, yes?" Al Capone affirmed. I nodded.

"I suppose Raven told you who my dad was," I said as I took a seat in front of his desk.

"Of course she did, you couldn't have been admitted without me knowing who you were," he answered.

"So Mr. Capone why'd you want to meet me?" I asked him.

"You can call me Al, Raven started to without my permission. If you're anything like her you'll do the same, so I might as well give you permission. Now let's eat lunch." "That wasn't quite what I was expecting," I thought to myself, "I was alive in the 1940's I had heard about Al Capone. I never once thought I would met him in Tartarus, and would be calling him Al."

The door opened and two figures dressed in black, carrying food entered. They deposited the food on the desk, and then left. I paused for a minute, before eating. Al waited for Raven and me to finish eating before talking.

"Tell me Nico what is Raven teaching you first?"

"Raven is teaching me the same thing you taught her first," I replied. Al leaned over his desk.

"Here's some advice then; don't push yourself, and don't let her push you past your limit," he cautioned.

"Hey, I wouldn't push him past his limit," Raven argued.

"You never know what might happen, just be careful," Al advised. "It was nice meeting you Nico. I hope to see you again."

"Come on Nico we have things to do," Raven told me as she stood up. I followed her out the door, and then she lead me to her room.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, gesturing to the room.

"I'm grabbing weapons, some ambrosia, nectar, and a few bandages incase we run into some monsters," Raven replied. I leaned against the door as I watch Raven grab a backpack and stuff two rolls of ace bandages in it, a canteen of nectar, a bag of ambrosia, two daggers, and disinfectant. She then strapped a sword to her belt, and stood up.

"Where's your sword? I saw it earlier," Raven asked in confusion. I looked down to see my sword had disappeared. I summoned it, and then held it up.

"My sword it right here," I said, grinning. Raven rolled her eyes.

"We're going to start on level 260, and go down progressively. When we get to a level that is tougher we hang out on it until you don't have a problem on it," Raven explained to me. I nodded, the process itself it's complicated, it's doing it that's hard.

We started walking, which can take a long time. Tartarus really needs a better way to get around down here.

"We're here," Raven announced. I looked around, we were in what appeared to be a burned down building.

"Where is here exactly?" I asked.

"We're on 260. The boss had help from the big guy to make this place especially for building up resistance. It makes traveling between levels easier. Usually levels are all over, you could be walking through 265 and then be walking on 257. That makes it really hard to build resistance, because you have to do the levels in order. In this building each new floor is a new level. The farther down you go the closer it is to level one. Unfortunately it's also like a dungeon in a game. The further you go the tougher the monsters are, and there are always monsters. You ready to go in?" I nodded.

We walked over to a stairwell, and started down. Levels 260 - 250 were a breeze. I was fine on 247, but at 245 I got a minor headache. I didn't tell Raven, I should have but I didn't think it was that pressing. I was wrong. Everything went downhill fast for me, my headache got worse, everything seem to loud, my vision got blurry, my mind seem foggy and incoherent. All that was just by 240, it's a good thing Raven noticed.

"Nico are you okay?" Raven asked worriedly. I mumbled some gibberish. Now I can't even speak right! Raven shook me.

"Nico you need to speak words," Raven said frantically. I did manage to get out something.

"Head hurts…everything foggy… too loud…feeling crappy." My stomach was churning, and I was feeling really dizzy.

"Crap, why didn't you tell me earlier!" Raven yelled. She grabbed my hand, and started to run. I kept tripped over my feet, but we reached wherever it was Raven wanted to go. She sighed with relief, and pushed open a door.

Inside was some sort of room. There was a cot, a pile of blankets, and a little cupboard thing. Raven led me in, and had me lay down on the cot. She then slung off her back pack and pulled something from it. I didn't care what, right now I just wanted the world to stop spinning, my head to stop pounding, and my stomach to stop churning. I saw Raven move to the cupboard and pull out a cup and a bottle of something else.

"Nico I need you to drink this. It will help you feel better," Raven told me. I tried to nod, but that hurt to much, so I grunted. Raven knelt besides me, and lifted a cup to my mouth. The liquid was so sour I almost spit it out, but then it tasted like Mrs. Jackson's cooking, which is really good. I closed my eyes for a moment to savor the taste.

"Nico I want you to rest for a few minutes. You had a close call there. When you can talk, and work properly let me know."

It took five minutes for the world to stop spinning, my stomach to calm, and my head to not hurt. I waited another five minutes before sitting up though, just to be sure.

When I sat up Raven grinned at me.

"That is what happens when you push yourself too hard. What you had was minor, we caught it in time. For now you're safe."

"Where are we? What is this room?" I asked. How can I be fine if I'm still on the same level?

"This is a room made just for people like you. There's one every ten levels. It has some of the things required to…make you better again, and it's like a safe zone. Monsters don't come in, and it's like a small level 275. If you don't have anything to heal yourself with from pushing yourself you'll be fine in about a day as long as it's not too serious. If you need to speed up that process there is this medicine thing, that Al cooked up. It cuts the time of your healing without medicine in half, and if you add in nectar it goes faster depending on how much you put it.

"How much nectar did you use?"

"I used about a fourth of my canteen." I made note of that number incase I ever needed it.

"How am I going to leave? If I leave this room won't the…side effects of pushing myself too hard come back?" I asked confused.

"That's simple all we have to do is open the door. It's like walking around on a level that's a little tougher, you sit next to the open door for an hour or so you should be well enough to get to a level you can withstand," Raven answered.

I got up and opened the door.

"This is going to be boring," I commented. Raven sat up a little straighter, and then dashed over to the cupboard.

"I think there's a deck of cards in here somewhere." She turned to me looking triumphant.

"I found it! Wanna play war?" I nodded, and Raven started to pass the cards out. By the time we had finished one game of war an hour had passed. Raven put the cards back, and put her backpack back on.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup."

We headed back to the stairwell, and started to climb the stairs. When we got to 245 though there wasn't another flight of stairs.

"Crap!" Raven exclaimed, slamming her fist into the blank wall in front of her.

"Now what we do?" I inquired. Raven sighed.

"The stairwell was moved to the other side of the level, now we have to cross all the monster infested area to get there. It's happened to me before, I was just hoping we wouldn't have to do it today. It shouldn't be too hard, though. After all isn't this the level your headache started on? It will build your resistance at least," Raven assured me.

"Let's just get this over with," I told her.

We had really bad luck on that level. We encountered a Manticore within the first few minutes of walking, we managed to get out relatively unscathed. We weren't as lucky in our encounter with the Cyclopes.

They plain out charged us. Raven and I drew our weapons and attacked. We teamed up on the first one. Raven got his attention while I stabbed him with my sword. We had to take the other two by ourselves though. My Cyclops came at me with everything he had. He nearly smashed me with his hammer, before I could dodge it. He wasn't very smart though, because he threw his hammer at me. It missed and went flying down the hall. I ran at him this time, and he backed up. I didn't stop running though, when I got to him I jumped up and stabbed him in the eye. He was done for. I turned around to see Raven collapse. Her Cyclops was smarter than the others, and he had a knife which was now sticking out of Raven's shoulder.

"Raven!" I yelled. I ran forward, surprising the Cyclops. I struck him right in the stomach with my sword, pushing it in to the hilt. Then I yanked my sword out and knelt by Raven. Raven had sat up already, and pulled the dagger out.

"Are you okay?"

"Dude I just got stabbed with a knife, what do you think? But yeah I'll live let's just get to the damn stairs."

"Shouldn't we bandage your shoulder?"

"Not in the middle of the hallway, we're sitting ducks! I'm fine, we can deal with my shoulder later," she snapped. I could see by the way she winced that she was not okay. I didn't argue with her though, something told me she wouldn't listen to me.

"As soon as we got to the stairwell I'm going to treating her shoulder," I promised myself. The stairs isn't perfect, monster use them too, and we've ran into them more than once, but it's better than nothing. Of course then we had to walk into a trap.

We were completely surrounded by monsters. They flanked us on every side. Raven and I were back to back, I could feel the blood from her wounded shoulder seeping through my shirt.

"This is another good reason why I had you practice your sword fighting skills today," Raven yelled to me. I could barely hear her over the sounds the monsters were making. "Now don't let them separate us, if they do we'll probably die," Raven warned me. I nodded, I really hope she felt that I don't want to yell.

We started to attack monsters, and one by one they fell. I felt their life end and start up again, just on the other side of Tartarus. We slowly took down all the monster, but by then raven looked ready to pass out. Her face was paler than usual, her shoulder was heavily bleeding, and she was covered in sweat.

I grabbed her hand and shadow traveled us back ton the room we had been in when I had almost passed out. I knew there wouldn't be any monsters there, it was close, I knew where it was, and there was supplies if I needed it.

You're probably wondering why I didn't just shadow travel back to the factory, it's because shadow traveling is different down in the underworld. It's best to shadow travel to close by spots, because I need to practice it more down here until it can be as reliable in Tartarus as it is above ground.

When I arrived in the room I laid Raven down on the cot and cut off her shirt sleeve. The wound wasn't pretty, and I'm not an Apollo kid. I shuffled through the cupboard till I found two bottles of water. I didn't want to waste all of our nectar washing her wound out. I took Raven's hand.

"This might hurt a little," I told her. I poured the water over the wound. Raven squeezed my hand, but looked to tired to do anything else. I then poured some nectar on the wound, and wrapped it as tight as I could with the bandages in Raven's backpack. By then Raven was either asleep or unconscious. I had to wake her up though, because I wanted her to eat some ambrosia too. I shook her lightly.

"Raven wake up," I said sternly. Her eyes fluttered, she blinked, and then stared at me.

"I want you to eat this." I handed her some ambrosia. She shook her head slightly, and mouthed the word 'can't'. I sighed and helped her sit up. Then I pushed the ambrosia in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed, she seemed to improve immediately. She leaned back against the wall.

"Thanks, for the help. I really hate being weak like that, and having to have others take care of me," she thanked me. I shrugged.

"You would have done the same for me, and just because you can talk and sit up doesn't mean that you're not still weak," I reminded her. She scowled.

"How did you get us down here?" she questioned. I explained to her about shadow traveling, and how I shouldn't use it to get us back to the factory.

"I know what we're going to be working on while my shoulder heals. Man, I am glad I'm right-handed. Nico I want you to take some ambrosia too. You have some cuts, and you must be tired," Raven commanded. I did, and I have to say I'm glad I did. It healed my cuts, so I don't have to deal with my pain, and it refilled my energy.

"How are we going to get to the factory, we can't risk getting in another fight, with you being so weak, and we need you to get checked out by someone who knows what they're doing." Raven looked thoughtful.

"Can you shadow travel us to level 260, where we entered this place?" she asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"I think so." I picked her up.

"Nico you don't have to." I cut her off.

"It's easier this way. I don't want to lose you, this way I have a better grip on you. Don't worry, I'll put you down when we get out of here," I promised.

"Fine." I ran into the darkest corner there was, and focused on the entrance to the place we were in. When we appeared outside of the entrance I sighed with relief. I put Raven down gently on her feet. She swayed a bit, but could walk, for now. She did pretty good for the first quarter of the walk, but then she started leaning on me. By the time we were three-quarters of the way through I was pretty much supporting her whole weight, she had a pained expression on her face, and there was sweat dripping down her face.

I thought, "Oh screw it, it'll cause her less pain." With that I picked her up for the second time. Raven scowled, but I saw some of the pain in her eyes lessen, so I knew she wouldn't kill me.

When we walked into the factory I looked around lost.

"Where's the infirmary?" I asked Raven. She told me to turn left, I did and almost walked into Raff.

"Raven! What happened?" he exclaimed.

"She got stabbed, now where's the infirmary?"

"It's down the hall, but we only have two healers and they have their hands full. You can bring her to my room." He led me to his room, and opened the door. I put raven down on the bottom bunk of his bed.

"What makes you so qualified to heal her?" I challenged him.

"My dad is Apollo," he answered. I stood back then and let him take care of her wound. It didn't take long. I didn't see what he did, but I know he changed the bandages.

"She should be okay, just don't let her do basically anything with her left arm for the next three days, and she'll be fine," he told me. I looked at Raven who was now asleep. She looked better, Raff had wiped off the sweat, her bandages were clean, and she didn't look to be in pain.

"Let's take her back to her room to sleep. She'd be pretty confused if she woke up in my room tomorrow," Raff said. I nodded, and moved forward to get her but Raff picker her up. I don't know why that annoyed me, but it did.

At her room I opened the door, and Raff put her in bed.

"Do you want to get dinner with me Nico? I was just heading down there when I ran into you guys," Raff offered. I stifled a yawn.

"Sorry Raff, I'm beat. Some other time." he nodded.

"Goodnight then."

"Night." I closed the door, switched off the lights, and climbed into the top bunk. I was asleep by the time my head hit my pillow.

**This was suppose to up on Tuesday, but I didn't like what I wrote at all so I decided to write it, well I didn't have enough time to rewrite it. Nico's day is longer than it had been, so I thought well it's longer and better written so they probably won't mind it being late. Seriously it's over 3,000 words that's the most I've ever written for one chapter. I was going to do some of Thalia's day, but I can't stop thinking about Nico and Raven, so that's not a very good idea.**

**IMPORTANT! So they are going to be in Tartarus for a few years. How many years should it be? Because you know they have to finish training, and gain rank that takes time. Right years 3,4, or 5? After Thalia's first day I'll probably do a chapter year 1 in the the pov of Percy, Thalia, and Nico as a summary of their first year and then year 2 ect for the amount of years they're down there before they get out. So 3, 4, or 5? Um Review for a teaser of the next chapter. R&R.**


	8. Thalia First day: part 1

**Okay so I haven't updated in a while so here's my life in a nutshell. First off my computer was jacked, problem was resolved but I was in a Christmas play and we had a bunch of practices that were from like 6 to 9:30 And I got out of cheerleading practice at 5 but games were worse cuz they went passed 6 son I got very little sleep But that ended last weekend. Here's my other big thing, at my school we have this pep rally and a spirit week before the boys basketball tournament as a varsity cheerleader I have to participate and we always perform a dance during the pep rally so our coaches were drilling that the tournament was this weekend we cheered at it and now it's over. So I'm now updating and saying sorry for making you guys wait for so long.**

**THALIA **

"I think we should practice your powers first," Aina suggested. I shrugged, it doesn't seem like a bad place to start.

"Yeah, okay," I responded. We headed to the training arena.

"So what are your powers?" Aina asked me. I had thought about it before, I can only really think of my lightning, which is weird because both Percy and Nico have more powers than that.

"I have the power to call down lightning , and that's about it," I revealed to her. Aina stared at me for a moment before regaining her composer.

"You're kidding, as much as I don't like him Zeus ,no offence, is the most powerful Olympian you should have more powers than that," she said in surprise.

"I'm not kidding and no offence taken Zeus is the one who banished us, I hate him. I'm being honest to say that the only power I know of is my lightning, there could be more but I doubt it," I told her. She frowned.

"We'll work on that for now, but I will find more of your powers. Now I should probably tell you that Tartarus mutes your powers in a way, it's like starting all over but actually knowing what you're doing," she conceded. I nodded.

"You might want to take cover then, I have no idea how this is going to turn out." Aina ducked behind a cement wall. I focused on drawing lightning down on the dummy in front of me. It came out as a normal blast just how I wanted, but it was on the other side of the room. Aina came out and looked at me admirably.

"That's pretty good, all we have to work on is your aim. Now we need a target, wait here." Aina ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with Raff.

"Raff I want you to hold up the shield, and Thalia I want you to hit the shield with your lightning," Aina instructed.

"You want her to try to hit me with lightning?" Raff asked incredulously.

"No, of course not," Raff looked relived, "I want her to hit the shield, you just have to hold it."

"What if she hits me?"

"Then it's a good thing your brother is a good healer." Raff looked really nervous after that, Aina laughed.

"Relax, Thalia won't hit you, she has talent I don't think you need to worry," Aina assured him.

"Okay, I'll do it, as long as she doesn't hit me." Raff walked over to a giant shield and hauled it over his head. He gave me a thumbs up, and I called on my lightning.

Now I would like to say I got it the first time dead on, but I didn't. In fact by the time Raff was putting the shield down to take a break I still hadn't hit it.

"Why don't you try to hit the dummy, who might hit it," Raff joked. I scowled at him, then decided to do it. I focused on the lightning, I put all my frustration in it, I focused on the dummy, and then I brought it down. That was a big mistake, I hit it head on but it was made of straw. It burned, fell over on to other dummies, and had then catch on fire. In minutes we had a huge fire on our hands. Raff ran to the other side of the room and grabbed a fire extinguisher. He sprayed the life out the thing, but in his mad spraying he caught me, so I took another extinguisher and sprayed him back, Aina just happened to be in our cross-fire, and that's how we got into a three person fire extinguisher fight.

We stopped our fight only because we ran out of juice in our cans. Then we picked the white, foamy stuff and threw it at each other. We're so mature, aren't we?

"Oh hey it's been two hours," Aina commented.

"Really? It has? Let's get some chow then!" Raff exclaimed. Ania and I laughed at that.

When we were nearly there a thought occurred to me.

"Whose going to clean all that stuff up?" I wondered aloud. Aina shrugged.

"Somebody will, or maybe nobody will and the whole arena will be covered with the stuff and the next time someone walks in there they'll start playing with it and soon everyone will be in there and for get about everything because it's so much fun," Raff suggested. Aina and I looked at him as if that was the stupidest-idea-we've-ever-hear looks, we held it for about five seconds before cracking up. The rest of the way to the cafeteria we kept cracking jokes about it and were still laughing hard when we sat down at the table.

I have a feeling we interrupted something important, there was a lot of tension. We broke the tension when we sat down, and made our existence known. They all turned and looked at us. Of course it would have been weird if they hadn't because we're hard to miss, three demigods covered in fire extinguisher stuff and laughing their heads off. That blends right in. We'll have to explain it anyways, hehe their faces are just so funny looking.

**I'm back! I feel really bad after a month of not updating, but the good news is that after next Sunday (last day anything is happening for me) I'm going back to not having a life, bad news after next Sunday I'm not going to have a life anymore, good news I'll be able to stop walking around like I'm drunk at 6 pm because I'll so tired.**

**Also this is going to like Nico's in two parts(I'm tired). SECOND IMPORTANT please people who havn't vote on my poll about how long they should be in Tartarus, choose wisely and consider all options. **

**As for all who got the teaser for this chapter it didn't really fit in so you guys know something nobody else does. Um REVIEW to get a teaser, yell at me for not updating in a month(I'm only allowing for this chapter), because you liked it, cuz I'm so epicly awesome the force is making you. I KNOW DO THIS if something in this chapter made you laugh type it in your review. Okay BYE! REVIEW! **


	9. Thalia part:2

**Oh I'm skipping lunch because you guys have all read that twice before.**

**Thalia **

"So what do you have in mind now?" I questioned Aina.

"I'm showing you to our room," she responded. That still doesn't answer my question.

"Okay….then what are we doing?"

"Then we are going to talk."

" 'bout what?"

"I don't know, anything. I just want to get to know you." I considered this, she didn't seem all that bad, and it's not it'll kill me. The world won't end if I open up, and talk to someone.

"Sure, sounds fun," I told her.

"Great, there aren't that many girls here, and Raven is just so…Well I'm glad I have someone else to talk to." A thought occurred to me, but Aina couldn't be, none of then would ever survive in Tartarus, she sure acts like one though. I might as well ask.

"Who is your godly parent?"

'Oh, it's Aphrodite, hey here's my room!"

"So I was right," I thought to myself as I walked into her room. I plopped down on the bottom bunk of her bunk bed.

"So how'd it happen?" I ask casually.

"How did what happen?' Aina warily asks.

"How did you get sent down to Tartarus?" Aina sighed, like she saw this coming and knew she couldn't prevent it, but still hoped it wouldn't come up.

"It's pretty stupid, I was talking to my mom and she gave me the idea that Poseidon and Athena would make the best couple. Then I shared the idea with a couple of siblings, Poseidon and Athena caught wind of it and banished me here because I was the 'the stupid Aphrodite girl who paired them up'."

"That is a stupid way to get thrown down here. I don't really get it."

"Most of the people down here are down here for stupid reasons. SO why were you tossed on down?"

"We were framed."

"By who?"

"The gods and some of our closest friends."

"Sounds similar to someone else's story."

"Really? Who?"

"They don't want me to tell, but I'll tell you why this person was sent down."

"They were framed for the stealing of the Master Bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades' Helm of Darkness."

"They didn't do it though."

"No, of course not."

After the things went missing one of their cabin mates claimed they stole them. Then their cabin mate lead the gods through the woods to a secreat hiding spot. The things were there along with some of the belongings owned by the person framed." I nodded. It's not quite like what happened to us, but close enough. The only thing I could think to say was "At least they have an interesting story to tell." Aina grinned.

"Yeah, but they're probably the one person who hates the gods the most, probably." I decided to change the subject, I don't really want to talk about what happened.

"So do you have any past mentoring experience?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure if this counts but I mentored Thunder," Aina joked, I think, I don't really know her that well.

"And now you're dating him," I stated. Aina grinned.

"Well of course, when you get your mentor you paired with your best match. Usually it's someone from the same gender so dating isn't a problem, but sometimes it's a guy and a girl and then they fall in love," she ended happily.

"Dose this happen all the time?"

"Well all the times I've seen with a mentor from a different gender they end up going out, it could be different with Nico though."

"How did you know I was talking about Nico?"

"Why else would you be asking?"

"Good point, Nico is like my little brother, I feel almost responsible for him especially since his sister died."

"I know you feel all big sistery, but I kinda like where this is going….." Aina trailed off muttering something about Raven, Raff, Nico, triangles, and jealousy.

"So who is Raven?"

"I think you should be asking Raven that."

'She's mentoring Nico, Nico's safety is lies partly with her. Who is she?" Aina giggled for a moment.

"What's so funny?"

"We joked that the world would end when Raven held someone else's safety in her hands."

"Well that's a good sign."

"I'll tell you what I know if it makes you feel better, but I don't know much she's about as open as a crocodile. Raven grow up somewhere cold, and she got to camp when she was 11 and a half I think, Raff was there too, but he was 9 and a half. She had a hard life like most demigods and then most of the people who she trusted betrayed her. We are really lucky Raff thought she was innocent, she might have killed him on the spot otherwise. Now the two of them are as tight as…something that's really tight." Aina sighed again and started to stare off.

She does act like a daughter of Aphrodite, she seems to have a definite interest in pairing everyone up. She also seems to be good at finding out who people like, I hope she doesn't find out about my crush on he-who-shall-not-be-named.

"Hello? Earth to Aina? Whatcha' thinking' 'bout?"

"Oh just Raff and Raven, they'd make a good couple too." I've had it with this mushy stuff, I'll think if I'm staring at _him_ but otherwise too much of it makes me sick.

"Let's talk about other things, like Tartarus," I suggested. Aina nodded.

"What do you want to know?"

"Has anyone ever gotten out of Tartarus?"

"What? That's absurd, the world would end before that would happen. It's so not possible, it's not like the boss is working on a secret way out of here, psh no."

"Who is the boss?"

"Al Capone."

"Al Capone? Go figure." I was thinking something along the lines of who Al Capone's godly parent was when I heard Aina mutter.

"I thought she was going to catch me for a moment there, good thing she got distracted."

"Um ,Aina, what are you talking about?"

"Me? Nothing, I don't have any secrets at all, I'm not trying to be secretive either."

"Really? You don't seem at all secretive to me." Aina rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"Can you keep a secret? Nobody can know I told you," she said urgently.

"I managed to convince Artemis and the hunters I didn't 'have a crush on anybody', what do you think?" Aina's eyes widened slightly.

"So you do like someone," she murmured. I scowled, I didn't mean to let that slip out.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I said impatiently. Right now I didn't care whether she wanted to talk about Raven or Raff, or tell me where Percy's old Achilles heel was. I just want her off my trail. She leaned closer.

"Capone is working on a way to get three to five people out of Tartarus." I stared at her, shocked.

"Well look at the time, we need to eat. Let's go Thalia."

In the cafeteria Aina handed me some food, pointed me towards a table, and then left. I sat at the table for a minutes before Raff sat down in front of me.

"Hey Raff do you know where the others are?" I asked him. I just realized he was the only person I knew in the whole room. He shook his head.

"Actually, I saw Nico and Raven headed for the Boss' office, they might be eating there. Percy and Thunder might still be training. As for Aina I have no clue."

"That mostly makes sense, but why would Nico and Raven be eating with the Boss?"

"The Boss mentored Raven. So what did you do after breakfast?"

"Went to my room and talked to Aina about all sorts of stuff. What did you do?"

"I had quite possibly the easiest job, Hall Monitor. I have wear this tag that says Hall Monitor, I don't mind because all I have to do is walk around the halls and make sure people are doing their jobs and not just being idle." That's easy job, I wonder how many are like that.

"How long have you been doing it?"

"About five days, I should get a job change soon, the easier the job the longer you have to do it though."

Raff and I sat together through lunch, and he waited with me while I waited for Aina to come back. She didn't come back so Raff said I could come with him as he did his Hall Monitoring. I learned my way around pretty well after that.

"So Thalia you hungry or what?" Raff asked. I shook my head, I wasn't hungry at all.

"You go eat, I'll come down later if I'm hungry," I told him. He shrugged.

"Okay." I walked back to my room, and walked right into Thunder.

"Hey where's Percy?" I asked him.

"Percy's K.O. we did some sword fighting, and he just flopped on to bed. He was asleep in seconds."

"Do you know where Aina is?"

"Oh she had to do an errand for the Boss, she'll be back tomorrow." I nodded, and suddenly I was hungry.

"I'm going to head down and get something' to eat, wanna come?"

"Sure, I ate already but I'll keep you company."

So yeah I went down to eat with Thunder, but Raff wasn't there. I figured something held him up, and went on with eating. When I was done eating I walked back to my room with Thunder.

"Do you know where Nico and Raven are?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"They were doing something dangerous though," he informed me.

"Do you think?"

"Naw, the world would end before Raven got hurt down in her dungeon, the Nico fella is safe with her," Thunder assured me.

"Well we all must be dead," said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Raff.

"What do you mean?"

"I ran into Raven and Nico, Raven was unconscious and still is, she had a nasty shoulder wound. Nico was okay, he just looked a little shaken up."

"Is Raven going to be okay."

"Of course, I treated her shoulder, everything will be back to normal in a couple of days. Nico also just went right to sleep if you're wondering." I nodded.

"Thanks Raff. I'm going to sleep now too. Night Raff, night Thunder."

**Okay so did anyone catch the end of the world stuff in there? As a pun cuz the world was suppose to end like 20 minutes ago, unless your in central or beyond time zones. Well the years are tied between 3 and 4 so some help would be appreciated.**

**REVEIEW TO GET A TEASER FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	10. Year One

**Okay weird thing is happening, my chapter is not showing up on the site. Some of you may have gotten updates but not read the chapter. I have no idea what went wrong. But if you actually read the chapter can you review or something telling me everything is okay?**

**YEAR ONE**

**Six Month Marker**

**PERCY**

During my first six months here Thunder focused mainly on weaponry, which I mastered. Not to brag or anything, but Thunder said I master it faster than anyone else.

I didn't see Nico during those first few months, so I don't really know what he was up to. I would sometimes see him during breakfast, which he said was dinner for him. Not seeing Nico much meant that I spent a lot of alone time with Thalia. I've always liked spend time with Thalia, but now it feels like a lot more. I wish Nico was here more, maybe he would know what was up with me. Raff hangs out with us and he's a pretty cool dude.

It's really funny to watch Thalia and him argue over music. Thalia is a punk rocker, Raff is more rap and hip hop, and I'm just alternative. I will never forget their first argument which took place on out third day here, which was our(Nico, Thalia, and my) first time in the game room thingy.

We had been standing by the music box thing, and Thalia was blasting a song out of it when Raff came over.

"What's this crap?" he yelled. Thalia glared at him.

"It's Green Day, how could you have not heard of them?" Raff made a face.

"Punk is terrible, not to mention completely over-rated."

"Yeah, well I bet it's better than the shit you must listen to."

"You wish, rap is the best music out there."

"Rap? Rap is barely music, it's just a guy rhyming to a lame beat." Raff scowled.

"It's way more than that."

"Oh really, enlighten me."

"With rap you don't have to be good at singing to do it, you can say what you want, it's a way of expressing the hardships of life."

"All of the rap I've heard is about getting drunk, and having sex."

"I could say the same about punk, and don't get me started on metal or screamo. You can't even tell what their saying." Thalia raised her eyebrows at that.

"You can't tell what rapper are saying most of the time either."

"True dat," said a new voice. Raven had come up behind us. "Raff are you going on about the greatness of rap again?"

"No, I'm just trying to prove that rap is way better than what ever the hell she's playing." Raven turned to the music box, which had stopped playing

"Green Day huh? I love that group. Unfortunately Raff is a bit confused, I'm still working on him," Raven commented.

"Well I'd love to help you," Thalia offered. Raven grinned. Raff took a few steps back.

"You know I think I can hear Thunder calling for me, I better go," muttered before running off. Thalia and Raven laughed.

Since then they have been constantly trying to convert Raff to punk, rock, metal, or even screamo. Enough about that though, you'll probably hear more about it from Thalia.

Speaking of Thalia, I'm suppose to be eating lunch with her. Our mentors both had this mission that they couldn't tell us about, so we got the day off. I looked at my watch, I had about thirty seconds to get to the cafeteria. I jump off my bed and sprinted to there, and since it was just two and a half hallways from my room I was only late by forty-five seconds.

Thalia was sitting at our table, yes our general group has a table, and she was eating a cheeseburger. I grabbed a tray of food and then plopped down next to her.

"You know what's weird?" she said. I shook my head. "We're not suppose to age down here, yet my fingernails grew out, and your hair is longer." I ran my hand through my hair, it did seem longer.

"Is this your way of telling me to get a hair cut?" I asked, because I didn't see how else my hair growing could be relevant. Thalia chuckled.

"No, I like your hair just how it is." I grinned, for some reason whenever Thalia complimented me I felt all warm inside. "What I was getting at was that we are ageing, albeit very slowly. That means Tartarus must be changing too, which means there will have to be a way out of here." I nodded very slowly, then something occurred to me. I snickered.

"Since we're ageing very slowly Nico is going to be stuck in puberty for a long time."

"I don't think that's quite how it works. Look at Thunder, he's been down here for thirty years and he's supposedly twenty-two. He looks twenty-two, I think our hair and nails grow at maybe a fourth of what they did, and us as people age at like .19723426 of what we use to." She must have been think about this for a while.

"That's a very specific number, did you by any chance make it up?" I sighed.

"Yes I made it up, I'm not really going to try and do the math. Do you get what I'm saying?" She asked me. I did, she was saying there could be a chance to get out of here. I grin at the thought, I'd love to get out and get back at those douche bags. I don't know how exactly I'd do that though.

"I get it." Thalia smiles, and we eat in silence.

"Well I'm done, I think I'm gonna hit the training area, then I can tell Thunder I did something," I told her.

"I'll see you later then." I took off to the training room, I figured I'd destroy a few dummies. While I was walking to then I tripped over something, or rather I should say someone. Nico was laying on the floor, covered in sweat.

"Uh Nico what are you doing?" he looked irritated.

"I'm laying on the floor," he snapped.

"I can see that, why? And where's Raven?" I questioned him. He shrugged.

"I don't know, Raff came in a few minutes ago, and said he needed her. Raven and I had been sparing so I'm just resting." That's weird, I wonder why she had to leave. It's kind of like Aina and Thunder.

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Nico shrugged again.

"I think she said dinner, so in like three hours. If you're here to practice then don't mind me. I'll just sleep or something," he muttered. Nico looked really put out, not exactly tired just bummed.

"Why don't you practice with me? Thunder's gone too," I offered. That perked Nico up a bit.

"Yeah, sure."

Nico got up, and we started to spar. He had gotten better in the last few months, but so had I. It was nice just fighting with him, it was almost like old times. When our watches chimed, we stopped and head down for some chow.

We sat down to eat, and Nico kept glancing around. He was looking for Raven, but I was looking around too. I on the other hand was looking for Thalia. I sighed.

"We might as well stop looking around every second. They'll get here when they get here," I said.

"Yeah your right, so how have things been in the life of Percy?" Nico asked. I told Nico about mastering weaponry, and trying to decide what to start next. Nico told me about his shadow traveling, how Raven had a specific schedule for them, and trying to discover new powers. That's when Raven and Raff appeared.

"Right so what happened?" Nico asked.

"Thunder and Aina had a mission that they had to do today, and they ended it up needing Raven's help for it."

"So where are Thunder and Aina?" I asked. If Raven was here they should be too.

"Their reporting to the Boss, they need to go over the whole mission with him. It could take a while," Raven answered as she plopped down. "Oh yeah, congratulations you two," Raven said to Nico and me.

"What did we do?" we asked at the same time.

"You made it six months, and since I'm aware of how Thunder teaches, what are you going to focus on next Percy?" Raven responded. I paused, I'd gotten and idea from Nico, but I wasn't quite sure yet.

"I think I'll focus on my powers," I decided.

"It's about time, Thalia and I have been working on them for months," Nico muttered. The rest of them laughed.

"Hey did either of you see Thalia recently?" I asked.

"Yeah, just before we got here she was walking out of the infirmary. I think she was helping out, because she was covered in blood, and she said, 'I really shouldn't have volunteered to help here," Raff informed me.

"She said she was going to take a really long shower too," Raven added. That sound pretty good, actually. I feeling sticky with sweat from my sparing with Nico.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower to, and then I'm going to sleep. You made me pretty tired Nico." I patted his back, and headed to my room.

I grabbed my pajamas, a towel and some soap. The shower felt like heaven. Another bonus was that I ran into Thalia on my way back to my room.

"I heard you were being a voluntary doctor," I teased.

"Worst decision of my life. Today just had to be the day a bunch of people decided to get cut up. They had me on blood clean up, both on the floor, and on the people. It was just horrible."

"Sounds like it sucks, at least blood doesn't make you squeamish. Can you imagine being a doctor, 'Don't worry I'll stitch you up' and then passing out in the middle of an operation?" I joked. Thalia laughed.

"I would hate to have that doctor. I wasn't sure if I could eat though, but now I'm fine. Did you eat?" I nodded, then yawned.

"Uh-huh, I was just headin' to bed. Nico, Raven, and Raff might still be in there," I told her.

"Okay, night Perc."

"Goodnight Thalia."

**YEAR ONE**

**Six Month Marker**

**THALIA**

My first six months here have been some of the strangest of my life. I'm never going to get use to not being attacked when I pass a monster in the hall.

While trying to discover some new powers, Aina and I found out could in fact fly. Which lead Aina to try to get me over my fear of heights, hasn't worked out so far. I can control wind though, which will come in handy, and I have these static abilities. Aina and I are try to see if I can light things on fire. Oh and I master my summoning lightning ability. We've also been doing weaponry, and monster logy. Aina thinks that all three will be mastered in next six months.

I still don't know many people down here. Thunder and Aina spend most of their free time together, so they're out. Percy and Nico know as many people as I do. Which only leaves Raven and Raff, I almost never see Raven, and when I'm with Raff more important things are going on. Like trying to stop him from listening to rap.

We have a mini battle going on over music. Even though I have the watch and stuff, I still keep albums out, and one time Raff took all my cds and deleted the music from them, and he replaced it with rap. I then came up with a plan, I had Raven hack into the music downloader, and whenever Raff downloaded music the sing he got would stay for only a day, one of his other songs would disappear, and a rock song would replace it. After that we were in battle. Other than that I really like Raff.

Since I don't know many people I decided after lunch to volunteer at a place where I had to interact with demigods. That's where I am right now, the infirmary.

"Ah, you must be the famed Thalia Grace!" a voice exclaimed. I turned around and saw a blonde guy in his mid-twenties.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"I guess you could say I'm the doctor down here."

"So are you a son of Apollo?"

"Nah, I'm actually a son of Demeter." That's different, it makes sense though. I'm not sure if I could handle another Apollo kid.

"Right, so what should I do?" I asked him. He handed me a mop, bucket of water, and a couple of towels.

"You get to clean up blood."

To say I didn't like the job would be an understatement. First floors covered with blood are really slippery(trust me I've fallen more than once), second it reeks, third cleaning someone up is really hard when they don't cooperate. When I was done I was covered in blood, and I had officially lost my appetite. I figured I'd just shower, and go to bed. I almost walked right into Raven and Raff in my haste to get to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Raff exclaimed. I was not in the mood to go over it with him.

"Let's just say I never should have volunteered to help here." Then I left.

The shower really helped, my appetite returned, and now I was really hungry. I was also really tired. I guess I'll just sleep after I eat. Just as I was heading to the cafeteria I walked into Percy.

"I heard you were being a voluntary doctor," he teased when he saw me.

"Worst decision of my life. Today just had to be the day a bunch of people decided to get cut up. They had me on blood clean up, both on the floor, and on the people. It was just horrible."

"Sounds like it sucks, at least blood doesn't make you squeamish. Can you imagine being a doctor, 'Don't worry I'll stitch you up' and then passing out in the middle of an operation?" Percy joked. I laughed even though it wasn't the best joke.

"I would hate to have that doctor. I wasn't sure if I could eat though, but now I'm fine. Did you eat?" Percy nodded, then yawned.

"Uh-huh, I was just headin' to bed. Nico, Raven, and Raff might still be in there," he told me.

"Okay, night Perc."

"Goodnight Thalia."

True to his word Nico, Raven, and Raff were in the Cafeteria. I grabbed a hot dog and a coke, then I joined them.

"Congratulations," Raven said when I sat down.

"For what?"

"Apparently making it six months is a big deal," Nico explained. I nodded.

"We were just arguing about something, and we need your opinion," Raff said, "which song is best 'American Idiot', 'Holiday', or 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams?'" I looked up from my hot dog, shocked.

"Since when did he listen to Green Day?" I asked Raven. She shrugged.

"It's a mystery, he won't tell me," she scowled and pointed at him, "I will find out, and Thalia might help me!" Raff just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway which song to you think is best? Raff is routing for 'American Idiot', Raven's all for 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams', and I like 'Holiday'," Nico stated. I considered it. They were all good songs, but the best is really the best.

" I guess it kind of depends on your opinions…wait no it doesn't. 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' is the best, just don't argue with it." Raven grinned, and gave me a high five.

"I told you guys it was the best!" Raven exclaimed.

**YEAR ONE**

**Six Month Marker**

**NICO**

After that first day Raven and I didn't spend much time in the dungeon thing, I did get down to level 235 though. We focused really hard on shadow traveling, and since neither of us wanted to end up in a hoard of monsters we took to practicing at odd times, when less monsters were out. Of course we also practice my fighting skills, which I'm suppose to complete next month. I'm still a bit iffy on my powers though, Raven predicted another three to seven months for that. I'm also learning a bit about the jobs too. I didn't learn anything about jobs from Raven though. She was assigned on a mission, and I had nothing to do. I was just moping around, when Raff came up and offered to tell me about some of the jobs. It was actually pretty cool of him, and Raven still doesn't know. When we get to the jobs part, I'll amaze her.

The really cool thing about working with someone else to figure out my powers is that they come up with ideas. With shadow traveling instead of going to a location, I can lock onto an object or person( I can still do locations), we're still working on it though. The last time I tried to do it on Raven I arrived three feet above her. I also don't like accidentally falling on hard objects, then there's when I end up some hundred feet from it.

I also discovered I could move in the shadows, and not be seen(Raven really regretted giving me that idea). I can't really summon skeletons down here, but that makes sense.

People, I'm not really a people person so it's safe to say no I don't know anyone new down here. Of all the abilities I kept it was how I emanate death and fear, you know those are just great tools for making friends. There's also how because of the weird hours I'm up I don't really see anyone, except Raff. For two weeks I though Raff was stalking us, then he disappeared for the next week.

I'm not sure how I feel about Raff, he seems okay and he's nice to me, but he's…I don't know I can't quite put my finger on it. Percy and Thalia I obviously like, they're like my older siblings. Thunder and Aina I barely know, Raven talks about them, and I heard Aina was daughter of Aphrodite(I think I'll be avoiding her). Now that I think about it I almost never see any of these people, even Raff who it seems like is always with Raven.

Then there's Raven. Raven's different from anyone else I've ever met. She's really cool, funny, and good at games(just never play cards with her!). She's a good teacher, well for me, and I'd take her over some guy in his thirties any day.

Today we started off with a nice chat about fatal flaws.

"Right, I just realized that I know your strengths, but not your weaknesses," Raven told me, and then sat back down on my bunk.

"You don't? I thought I told you." Raven shook her head.

"No you didn't, and if you did then I don't remember. Let's have it." I sat down opposite of her.

"Well my fatal flaw is holding grudges," I informed her.

"That makes sense, typical child of Hades," she commented.

"What I'm worst at would be monsters, I never spent much time at camp so I was never taught about the monsters, I'm not the best at Greek or Latin either," I told her. Raven looked thoughtful.

"When we're done with what we're focusing on now, we'll work on those."

"So what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?'

"What are you bad at?"

"Oh well, the basic skills everyone has to master to become a member I've mastered. My fatal flaw is trust though," she told me.

"Trust? That's kind of ironic don't you think? In what way is it fatal? And not the skills we have to master, just what things are you bad at?" I questioned.

"I don't think it's ironic, it makes sense. I'm shifty I guess, and since I know what I'm like I expect others to be the same way, so I don't trust people. I guess you could say I'm a very cynical pessimist, as for what I'm bad at? Well daughter of Hermes kind of a jack of all trades, I really suck at poetry though. There are definitely better artists out there too, I wouldn't say I'm terrible, but I'm not good," she confided. I smirked.

"So I shouldn't trust you with a pencil?"

"Pencils are fine, just not paints, or oils, or clay. I'm not good at math either, and I'm not a real sciency person. You also shouldn't ask me how to spell something." I snorted.

"You could say that about any demigod, so you're dyslexic?"

"No, I'm just a really bad speller. I suppose it's what I get for being able to read. I can't believe we haven't had this conversation earlier, like while we were trekking through Tartarus." I nodded in agreement, then my watch chimed. It's time to eat.

"I swear we were talking for like two minutes," I muttered. I don't mind time going so fast, but still how is that possible?

"Yeah, there's still that whole magical realm thing. Time can be pretty messed up," Raven commented. I got up and Raven followed me.

"So what are we doing after breakfast?" I asked on our way down to the cafeteria.

"I thought I would show you some jobs."

"Really? That's a bit strange."

"Yeah well the whole day has been a bit strange, I mean we're up at a normal time!" I laughed.

After breakfast Raven took me to different job post.

"Later you'll get to do the jobs, but we have work to do still."

She showed me first the cafeteria jobs; cooking, cleaning, handing out food, identification, and preparation. Next was the infirmary jobs; nursing, cleaning, being a doctor, and sitting around saying nice things to people. Then came the prisoner jobs; interrogation, torture, condemning people, cleaning, delivering food, monitoring the cells, arresting people, and so on. There were also jobs like guarding the building, hunting people down, hall monitor, cashier, janitor, going on quests, recruiting, and of course mentoring.

When we had looked at all of those jobs we sat down for an uneventful lunch, seriously I could've fallen asleep. Then Raven took me to the gym to spar. Percy probably told you what happened but I'll tell you again.

Raven and I were sparing, and it was intense. Then Raff just burst in, he ran up to Raven and whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Nico but I need Raven!" Raff yelled.

"Why? When will you be back?"

"I can't tell you, and about three hours," Raven got out before Raff pulled her out of the room. I slumped down on the floor, this really sucks. I have was having a good time, and then it was just ruined. I wish I knew what they were doing, it all happened in a rush and now I feel horrible. The funny thing is I don't know why I feel horrible, well I guess it's not that funny. A few minutes later Percy came into the room and tried to step on me. He fell flat on his face, which made me feel slightly better.

"Uh Nico what are you doing?" Percy asked. I frowned irritated, I wanted to be alone.

"I'm laying on the floor," I snapped.

"I can see that, why? And where's Raven?" Percy questioned me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, Raff came in a few minutes ago, and said he needed her. Raven and I had been sparing so I'm just resting."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" I shrugged again.

"I think she said dinner, so in like three hours. If you're here to practice then don't mind me. I'll just sleep or something," I muttered.

"Why don't you practice with me? Thunder's gone too," Percy offered. That perked me up a bit. I felt a happier, so I got up and accepted.

"Yeah, sure."

Percy got a lot better at sword fighting, but so did I and I didn't even notice. I actually made him sweat, he beat me but still. I really liked spending time with him, the guy was like my older brother. We stopped when out watches chimed for dinner.

We sat down to eat, and I kept looking for Raven. She said three hours, it's been three hours. I want to know what's up. Percy was also looking around, maybe he's looking for Thalia. I might have to talk to him later.

"We might as well stop looking around every second. They'll get here when they get here," Percy said.

"Yeah your right, so how have things been in the life of Percy?" I asked. He told me about mastering weaponry, and trying to decide what to start next. I told him about his shadow traveling, how Raven had a specific schedule for them, and trying to discover new powers. That's when Raven and Raff appeared.

"Right so what happened?" I asked., I was dying to know why they had left so suddenly/

"Thunder and Aina had a mission that they had to do today, and they ended it up needing Raven's help for it," Raff replied.

"So where are Thunder and Aina?" Percy asked. He has a point if Raven was here they should be too.

"Their reporting to the Boss, they need to go over the whole mission with him. It could take a while," Raven answered as she plopped down. "Oh yeah, congratulations you two," Raven said to Percy and me.

"What did we do?" we asked at the same time.

"You made it six months, and since I'm aware of how Thunder teaches, what are you going to focus on next Percy?" Raven responded. I stopped for a moment, I didn't realize Percy's mentor took things one at a time.

"I think I'll focus on my powers," he decided.

"It's about time, Thalia and I have been working on them for months," I muttered. The rest of us laughed.

"Hey did either of you see Thalia recently?" Percy asked Raven and Raff.

"Yeah, just before we got here she was walking out of the infirmary. I think she was helping out, because she was covered in blood, and she said, 'I really shouldn't have volunteered to help here," Raff told Percy.

"She said she was going to take a really long shower too," Raven added.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower to, and then I'm going to sleep. You made me pretty tired Nico." Percy patted my back, and headed to his room. I glanced between Raven and Raff.

"So what do we do now?" They shrugged and we sat there in an awkward silence. Then we started arguing I'm not sure how it began, but we were arguing over which Green Day song was the best. Then in the middle of our argument Thalia arrived.

"Congratulations," Raven said when Thalia sat down.

"For what?"

"Apparently making it six months is a big deal," I explained. Thalia nodded.

"We were just arguing about something, and we need your opinion," Raff said, "which song is best 'American Idiot', 'Holiday', or 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams?'" Thalia looked up from her hot dog, shocked. Raven was surprised when she found out too, I was not. I heard him singing it in the shower just days ago.

"Since when did he listen to Green Day?" Thalia asked Raven. She shrugged.

"It's a mystery, he won't tell me," she scowled and pointed at him, "I will find out, and Thalia might help me!" Raff just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway which song to you think is best? Raff is routing for 'American Idiot', Raven's all for 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams', and I like 'Holiday'," I stated. Thalia put on a thoughtful face and considered it.

" I guess it kind of depends on your opinions…wait no it doesn't. 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' is the best, just don't argue with it." Raven grinned, and high five'd Thalia.

"I told you guys it was the best!" Raven exclaimed.

"So how've you been Thals?" I asked.

"Fine, life had been pretty good so far." Thalia told me how far she was in training, and the mysterious disappearance of Aina, and just some fun times she and Percy had. Raven started looking at her funny near the end of the conversation, and Thalia noticed.

"Oh not you too, I've already got Aina," she complained. "We can talk about it some other time." Raff and I looked on confused, so I stepped in and told Thalia about my training, Aina's quest, and then some of the fun Raven and I have done, and that did not include the time we landed in a giant's cave and had to sneak out but the giant woke up anyway(we lived by the way). I had a great time talking with Thalia too. Reliving old memories, sharing the stories we've made her, man I've been her six months it feels like forever(stupid space time crap).

"So do you want to talk now or not?" Raven asked. Thalia shook her head.

"Later, I'm going to sleep," Thalia replied, then she yawned. We all gave her a chorus of good night then she left, and we were alone again. Raven stood up.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay too, what're you guys going to do?" I shrugged.

"I might as well sleep," I told her. Raff nodded in agreement. Then we all just went to sleep.

**YEAR ONE**

**3****rd**** PERSON**

It's been a year and Percy, Thalia, and Nico are fitting in. Percy has mastered monster logy, and has two more months to master his powers. Thalia has mastered her powers and monster logy, and she has another month to master weaponry. Nico has mastered his powers and weaponry, but is still a month and a half away from mastering monster logy.

They've become really close friends with Raven and Raff(they will even closer after Nico finally gets his schedule straightened out). They're a group, they have memories, and arguments together. Right now things are smooth sailing. They won't always be though.

It's also been a year in the mortal world too. Things are changing more up there than they had in the underworld. That little six year old girl is seven and a half, and she still has our three heroes on her mind. A few other campers are thinking about them too. A couple of them feel guilty and wonder what really happened between them and the gods. Others just went along with it though. Most people went along with it actually, the gods have spies spreading lies, and making the campers hate the ones who saved them.

One night something changed. The little girl, whose name was Angel, accidentally said she liked Percy. She said it in front of Travis Stoll, which was very fortunate for her. He put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, a daughter of Athena? Well you're the only one of them who disagrees. You're name is Angel right? Come to the Hermes cabin during the sing along tonight. We might have something to talk about."

That night was the first secret meeting in honor of the lost heroes.

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"So did it work?" a man with dark hair asked. The other man nodded.

"It did, the prophecy is starting."

"And you didn't even do it on purpose." The other man grinned.

"I didn't realize what I did before I realized I did exactly what was fore told." The dark haired man nodded.

"Do you regret it?" The other shook his head and laughed.

"No, I feel much better now actually, I hated betraying them. Even when it wasn't my kids, I had to come up with the frame job."

"I know what you mean. In a couple years balance will be restored though."

"We might have to help it along. That would mean breaking Zeus's orders."

"Of course it would, I think that power has gone to Zeus's head though. Besides how else would we get them out of Tartarus?" the dark hair man snapped.

**Wow, I feel so terrible for not updating in more than a month. It didn't help that I was busy for two weekend in a row, am editing my finished story, and had a massive case of writers block.**

**I did write an extra long chapter though. I hope you guys liked it, and check out my poll because there are always pairings and I want to know where you guys stand.**

**Don't forget to review!You'll get a teaser!**


	11. Year Two

**For later on the person who asked the question will answer last, so it will be in this alternating pattern:**

**Thalia, Raven, Percy,**

** Raven, Percy, Thalia, **

**and Percy, Thalia, Raven.**

**YEAR TWO**

**Six Month Marker**

**PERCY**

I'm almost done with my training, but one thing I still have to do is build up resistance, whatever that is. It does mean however that I'm going to spend some quality time with Raven and Thalia. Neither Thunder or Aina wanted to do it so Raven offered to teach us. That is what I'm doing about now, Raven is explaining the levels of reality while I eat a cheeseburger.

"So that's basically what it is. Now we're going to go and actually do it, but we're stopping every two levels to walk around and make sure you're not going to pass out. Hopefully it I drill it you'll be done in a week to two weeks," Raven told us. Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Why so fast? Do you have something else to do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Don't worry about it Thalia, Raven is suppose to be similar to Nico, so obviously she's anti-social," I joked. Raven huffed.

"I'm not anti-social, I'm anti-stupid." I rolled my eyes, and got up to return my tray.

"Okay, Percy and Thalia are you two ready to go?" We nodded, and we just left

Time Skip

"Alright this is the entrance to the dungeon," Raven announced.

"It doesn't seem that bad," I commented. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"So to what level do we need to build up resistance?" Thalia asked.

"Um…215 or 220, I'm not quite sure. It could have been 225 or 230."

"Didn't you do this with Nico not that long ago?" Thalia and I both asked. Raven shrugged.

"He really just wanted to master as many levels as he could, so I didn't have to worry about it."

"Okay, we might as well get started. You can find out how many levels we need when we get back," Thalia muttered.

We started down, and after going through three levels I got pretty bored.

"Why don't we play a game?" I suggested.

"What kind of game?" Raven asked.

"Well since we don't know you very well, and you don't know us very well, how about the question game?"

"I guess, Thalia you in?"

"Yeah, sure, but Percy can start."

_"Okay, um….I'll start with a simple one. What's your favorite color?"_

"Black."

"Red."

"Blue."

_"Favorite ability?"_

"Stealing things without people noticing."

"Being healed/rejuvenated by water."

"Shocking people who get too close to me."

_"Favorite season?"_

"Summer."

"Fall."

"Winter."

_"Favorite drink?"_

"Mountain Dew."

"Regular caffeinated Coke."

"Blue Pepsi."

_"Best time you've ever had?"_

"A couple years ago when I went on Raff's first quest with him."

"Up in Canada while I was with the Hunters, we were chasing a rock band that were really Cyclopes."

"The prank war at Camp during my first year."

_"Weirdest childhood memory?"_

"I was in second grade and whenever I went out for recess there was this girl sitting in a tree watching me. One day I went up to her and she fell out of the tree and started to chase me around. She disappeared after that, but everyone in my class thought she was my girlfriend."

"I was six, and I was sitting outside my house bored out of my mind, when a bunch of eagles flow by and started doing a bunch of acrobatic performances. Then my mom came out drunk and thought they were flies so she was swatting at them, and then one pooped on her. She thought it was a bomb and ran around screaming. The eagles took off in a V formation."

"I was five and in the woods when a giant snake started following me. I climbed about fifteen feet up a tree, and of course the snake followed me. When it was right next to me it puked up a rat, then the rat started to dance. I fell out of the tree and knocked my self out. When I woke up I was at home, and the rat was dancing on my window sill. I screamed and then my cat came and ate it."

Thalia and I both stared at her.

"Did you make that up?" Raven shook her head.

"I still don't understand it, at least you guy's stories made some sense."

I nodded, we talk a while longer. I can honestly say I know Raven a lot better now. Then I wondered if this is what Raven and Nico did while they were down here. If so it's no wonder why they're so close. Thunder and I got on well, but we never really talked and shared memories.

"Hey Raven what did you and Nico do while you were done here?"

"We talked, fought monsters, joked around, and sometimes we played cards in the safe rooms." So yeah, I was right.

"We're going back up now," Raven told us a few minutes later.

It turns out that we only had to go to 235, but it was preferred that we go to 225. Two weeks later we could do 235 without a problem, and 225 wasn't that bad. Two weeks later we get evaluated. I also figured out why felt tingles whenever Thalia touched me.

**YEAR TWO**

**Six Month Marker**

**NICO**

**(Don't forget to go back two weeks!)**

I'm so lucky, I get to spend two weeks with Percy's brute of a mentor reviewing jobs. Since Percy and Thalia are obviously going to take a while building up resistance I get to experience the jobs. Yay (please note my sarcasm).

We started with cleaning jobs, I was a janitor, I mopped up blood (I really feel for you Thalia), cleaned kitchens, cleaned bathroom, basically I cleaned everything.

Then I worked in the kitchen. I checked people's tags, I cooked food, I handed out food, I set up tables, I washed plates, took out the garbage, and watched to make sure everyone was behaving.

Next was guard duty. I was hall monitor (day and night), I did the perimeter, I guarded insane people, I guarded items, and I guarded the Boss's office.

Then I worked in the game room. I was the cashier, I restocked things, I sorted through things to determine where they go, and I processed things out of the real world.

Apparently there are more jobs, but I'm not allowed to do them yet. The one good thing that came out of this was that I got a lot of points, and I was really tired so I feel asleep fast. Finally the two weeks were over and I could go back to my own room. I had to sleep in Percy's bed, because him and Thalia bunked with Raven so she could wake them up at weird times.

These last two weeks really sucked because I didn't see Percy, Raven, or Thalia at all. I saw Raff twice, and so I was stuck with Thunder. I barely saw Aina and raven said she was suppose to help, not top mention she and Thunder were stuck together with glue.

I have to say that I'm really bored right now. Thunder brought me into the cafeteria and told me to wait here. I guess Percy and Thalia are being assessed for their resistance skills and Thunder has to be there. That's fine, but I've been here for TWO HOURS, do how much that sucks for a kid who's ADHD? I was stuck counting things.

**Things I counted**

**1. The tables:23**

**2. The floor tiles: 283**

**3. The ceiling tiles:240**

**4. The lights: 83**

**5. Number of people who have walked in and out: 32**

**6. Amount of times I was asked where my mentor was: 12**

**7. Number of times I wished someone would come get me: 312**

**8. Number of times I thought I saw Aina, Thunder, or Raven: 23**

**9. Number of times I saw people fall asleep: 6**

**10. Number of times I threw things at people and then pretended it wasn't me: 56**

**11. Number of times I 'accidentally' tripped someone: 13**

You can imagine how happy I was when Raven appeared next to me, and handed me a coffee. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom," I exclaimed. Raven frowned.

"It's nice to know you missed me," she muttered, "I think I'll drink this coffee I got you." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I missed you, who wouldn't? I was stuck with Thunder, we have nothing in common!"

"So you didn't have a good time?" I looked at her appalled.

"No, it was terrible." Raven looked very thoughtful.

"You and Thunder have very different definitions of a good time then."

"Speaking of Thunder where is he? And the others?" Raven sat down.

"Sit. I believe Thalia is preparing for her quest. Percy is sleeping because tomorrow he has to go through what you did. We are going to see the Boss, because you are getting your first quest." Raven explained. This will be interesting, I'm curious about how they do quests here.

"Am I doing this quest alone?" I asked Raven. She snorted.

"Hell no, we would never send a newbie out like that. It's stupid, now c'mon we have a meeting to attend."

The Boss's office was exactly the same. Al had us sit across from him and he hand me an envelope.

"Your job is to hunt down and kill the King Hell Hound, and take his fangs. That is the whole thing, bring the fangs back here to me. It's a more dangerous task because he is hard to track down, and stays in the early two hundred teens level of reality. He's a fair opponent in battle, but he has a pack to back him up. In the envelop is what you should need to bring, along with what you'll be paid when and if you succeed, and there's also how long it should last, and the strengths and weaknesses of you opponent. The last one you should know from Monster logy. I hope to see two soon again."

Raven and I stood up and walked back to our room. I sat down on the bunk and opened the envelope.

What you should need

_1. A sword._

_2. A shield._

_3. Two backpacks._

_4. Four water bottles, and idiom tablets._

_5. Enough food for a week._

_6. A lighter._

_7. Two sleeping bags and a tent._

_8. Medical supplies._

_9. Running shoes._

_Duration of the Quest_

_It should last no longer than a week._

Payment

_Will be discussed when you return._

Strengths of Opponent

_1. Pack_

_2. He can shadow travel_

_3. He has a strong bite_

_4. Fast _

_5. Is somewhat smart_

_6. Sharp claws_

Weaknesses of Opponent

_1. Poor fighter without pack_

_2. Puts pack before himself_

_3. Is easy to trick_

_4. Has too much confidence_

_5. Likes to play with his prey_

"Well this should be fun," Raven said cheerily. I stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Things were getting a bit boring."

"And being bored is such a terrible thing."

"Hey just a few hours ago you would have agreed with me." I shrugged, she was right, and I started packing my bag. In a half and hour we were ready to go.

It's been four days, and we just got our first glimpse of the King. We followed him, but he was too fast. I managed to shadow travel us to the outside of his camp. The next two days we spent watching him. He goes out three times a day, the smallest group that goes with him is at noon, so that's when Raven and I decided to attack.

We followed them well away from the camp, and then Raven jumped out from our hiding place a drew away most of the hounds. We had set up a net a few feet away that will hopefully trap them.

There were four hounds still with the king though, Raven suspected three of them to be males and the other a female.

"I'll attack the female, you wait for the others to run off," I whispered to Raven. She shook her head.

"No, remember the plan? I distract, you do the task," she argued.

"Fine, go." Raven sprinted at the suspected female, and I followed slower. Raven then started a vicious fight which ended with the hound having a broken paw, and two deep cuts in her flank. Raven had a cut on her leg from the claws, and a bite on her arm, but she had her sword at the hound throat.

The King launched himself at Raven and snarled something at the other hounds, who took off. Everything has gone according to plan. Raven was rolling in the dirt with the King Hell Hound, I leaped on his back and sunk my sword into his back he howled and threw me off. Then raked his claws down my chest. I screamed (yes I'll admit to it) from the pain, but I managed to get to my feet. I held my ground while the King ran at me. At the last second I raised my sword, and impaled the hound. He disintegrated and in his place were four sharp teeth.

Raven stood up slowly.

"I think there's a safe house two hundred yard west. Lets try to get there before we check out our wounds." I nodded in agreement.

"I would hate to be sitting ducks."

We walked for a while longer, and then suddenly there wasn't any ground underneath us. We tumbled down, and slammed into something hard, something really hard. We lay there for a moment to get our breath back, and it was then that I really notice Raven's eyes. She was onto top of me so it was hard not to. I had always thought they were blue, but now I can see a greenish tint to them. They look really pretty.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Raven rolled off me.

"I found the safe house," she mumbled. We stood up and found the door. Inside Raven told me to sit down, and then she gave me some ambrosia to eat, she ate some herself and quickly wrapped her wounds.

"Nico I need you to take your shirt off." I just stared at her.

"Um what?"

"Your cut, ya know the giant claw mark, it's on your chest. You need to take your shirt off." Oh now I feel stupid, it must be the lack of blood. I pulled my shirt off.

"That doesn't look good, actually you don't look good either," Raven noted.

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel good. You don't look so good either." Raven rolled her eyes and then poured some nectar over the cut. It stung, a lot. Then she wrapped it up, gave me a shirt to put on, and some ambrosia to eat. Raven also pulled out our sleeping bags.

"I'll see you in the morning," I heard her say right before I drifted off.

I felt a lot better in the morning, my chest still hurt like hell, but I didn't feel like I would pass out if I tried to walk. In fact I felt well enough to shadow travel. As soon as we were packed I grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her trough the shadows. She was a bit surprised, mostly because I didn't tell her I was going to do that, because I know she's object.

I was smart though, and shadow traveled us to the infirmary. Raff was there, and for some reason I really hated that, and him pulling Raven off to check out her cuts. I got some grumpy doctor guy. He had me patched up in a few minutes, and I was just waiting for Raven. It was annoying, I was never this impatient before, she only came out a few minutes after me after all. Something's wrong with me, maybe his claws were poisoned and it's messing up my feeling. Anyway Raven and Raff came out chatting which also annoyed me (still don't know why),and then Raven hugged Raff (that really annoyed me, in fact I'm a little mad), and we were on our way to the Boss's office.

The Boss drilled us on what happened, I gave him the teeth, he gave us both 250 points, and we left.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now we drop our stuff off and get something to eat. We're taking the next few days easy, we want to make sure your cuts heal okay."

**YEAR TWO **

**Six Month and Two Weeks Marker**

**THALIA**

The test for completing resistance was interesting. We were hooked up with trackers that showed how deep we went and well we reacted to the levels, we had to go down to 235 and come back up as quickly as possible. We had to do it separately.

Percy went first and did it in a grand total of forty-eight minutes. Then it was my turn, I was a bit nervous. There were some terrible monsters down there. Percy hugged me and wished me good luck. That made me feel a lot better. I really like hugging Percy, he makes me feel safe and he always smells like the ocean.

I headed down into the dungeon, I was good the first ten levels. Then the stair wall switched on me. That's okay it's happened plenty of times. I got into a fight with a troll, and got away without a scratch. I started to relax after that, I ran into a few monsters, but it was nothing I couldn't fight. I don't know why I was so nervous. Raven was a great teacher, she told me everything I needed to know, and we had been down here tons of times.

I did it in forty-five minutes flat. Percy gave me another hug, and I could have melted. Then we had to wait for Al to give us our score, whether or not we passed. This was the part I hated the most about evaluations. It's so suspenseful. Thankfully we both passed.

"Good job Thalia," Raven told me, "You did better than most. The average is an hour for demigods." I grinned.

"How fast did Nico do it?" Him being the son of hades he had an advantage.

"He did it in a half an hour." I was impressed.

"Wow, I'm going to have to congratulate him when I get back."

"You'll have to wait. Al wants to talk to you. You're getting your first quest."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Aina's at his office already. Now hurry." I nodded and ran off. This was pretty cool, I was finally going to see more of Tartarus, I have to say the place interests me.

Once I was in the Boss's office he started talking.

"Three miles north of here are some woods. In these woods are trees with golden leaves, you have to gather some of these leaves, and scrap some bark off of the trees. Be careful the trees are guarded by wood trolls. Six feet tall and fierce fighters. For longer quests I give people folders with information inside, but I suspect you quest won't take more than a day. You should bring a bag to put the items in though." I nodded.

"I'm coming with you too," Aina added.

We got up and left. We started straight on the quest only stopping to get a bag.

When we neared the woods I could see the trees. They were a good deal taller than the rest and had this glowing light about them. They must be magical. I could also see the trolls easily enough when we got nearer.

"So what's the plan?" I Aina. She shrugged.

"Kill them all," she suggested. It was times like this I really missed Annabeth, she always had a plan. There were only five trolls, so I decided to go with Aina's plan. We took the trolls by surprise, and before they could react two of them were dead. I kick one of the trolls in the balls and he kneeled over which gave me the perfect opportunity to chop his head off. Aina was fighting two trolls and I ran over to help, one of the trolls got a nasty cut on my arm, but I managed to stick him in the side with my dagger. Aina also finished up her troll, she had some bruises but was okay.

"I'll get the bark, you pick the leaves," she said looking at my wounded arm. I nodded and grabbed a branch. I was really lucky these branches were close to the ground. In ten minutes we were set, and sprinted out of there in case any trolls came.

When we arrived at the factory Aina told me to go to the infirmary while she checked in with the Boss. I agreed with her and walked to the infirmary, and guess who was there. Percy.

"Hey Perc, what are you doing here?"

"Thunder told me to come down and see if they need any help. I'm starting the job process tomorrow. Here let me take care of your cut. They're a bit short on doctors right now. Some of the boarder guards where attacked," Percy explained.

Percy lead me over to a table and had me sit on it, then he washed out my cut, and wrapped it up. He did it some gently, man having a crush on him is hard.

"Here have some ambrosia." He handed me a square, and I ate it. Instantly my pain went away.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked. Percy nodded and we walked towards the cafeteria, with him telling me jokes the whole way.

"So how was your quest?"

"It was fun." Percy shook his head.

"I always knew you were insane."

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous."

"Yep, I'm really craving death right now." I laughed, which made Percy grinned.

"Hey where's Nico and Raven?"

"Oh he got a quest too, but it's suppose to be a lot longer than your's, I think. Thunder didn't know much about it." I nodded, it made sense.

"We'll have to interrogate him when he gets back."

We did indeed interrogate him, just not as roughly as we would, seeing that he's injured and all. After Percy left to do some more jobs Nico started talking more.

"I think there's something wring with me," he started.

"You got that right."

"I'm serious, I've been having weird feelings." That caught my attention.

"What kind of feelings?"

"I don't know how to describe them. Yesterday when I got back I wanted to punch Raff when Raven hugged him, and before that he was really annoying me and he didn't do anything. I keep getting this weird urge to make sure no harm comes to…people," he finished awkwardly.

"To people? Anyone in particular?" Nico sighed.

"Just Raven," he mumbled. That's how I feel how Percy, I mused. I never want him hurt, I get jealous when he's with other girls. Nico doesn't have a clue what he's feeling. Poor him.

"Maybe you like her," I offered vaguely. Nico shook his head.

"No that's not it. Well thanks for talking to me, uh don't tell Percy." Then Nico ran off.

This is kind of sad. Nico would have been fourteen going on fifteen in the real world, he's growing up mentally but not physically. That really sucks. The same thing is happening to me too.

I shrugged, there's nothing I can do about it. Now I have to find Aina. She must have something for me to do now, my arm is perfectly fine. Turns out she did, she wanted me to practice my sneaking skills, so I had to follow Percy around all day with Aina watching. Whenever someone asked me what I was doing I had to lie too, so I guess I learned from today. I also learned that even though we can't grow anymore we can still develop muscles.

**YEAR TWO**

**THIRD PERSON**

Percy finally got his quest. He was disappointed in it though, all he had to do was walk fifty feet to the lake, dive in, and grab the rusted metal at the bottom. The three (Percy, Thalia, and Nico) went on an exploration quest. The Boss has been talking to their mentors and is thinking about making them members soon. Their mentors have also been going on quests, except they won't tell anyone what they are.

On the day that Nico, Percy, and Thalia had been in Tartarus for two years exactly Nico and Raven got a big shock. They saw Percy and Thalia kissing, yes kissing, but you'll hear more about that later. Nico however still has mixed feelings.

Up in the world of the living, things have been getting more interesting. The group of demigods is growing, and still they're managing to stay secret. At first they did some acts against the gods, but then they got a strange note telling them to stop.

**YEAR TWO **

**ANGEL**

Our group grew a lot over the last year. We have a lot of Hermes' kids. I'm the only daughter of Athena though, I don't mind. I don't want to be like my siblings, it seems like they mindlessly follow mom's orders. They spread lies about Percy, Thalia, and Nico, with help from the Aphrodite cabin. Back to who's with us we also have most of the children of Nemesis, many children of Hecate, and a bunch of Ares' kids.

We have a good group, although most of them are older than me, they're all trustworthy. There's one other kid my age(eight and a half), he's from the Hermes cabin and his name is Nick. He just joined a couple days ago so he doesn't know about our special meeting today.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked me as we ran to keep pace with the older kids.

"We're going to go meet a someone who we suspect is a god, and seems to be supporting our cause." He nodded and kept silent.

This guy set us a mysterious note too, it save our butts. We almost got caught by the gods for acting out against them.

Connor and Travis hot wired the camp vehicles and we snuck out of camp. We drove to the outskirts of town, to some old factory. We all gathered into the building, and then there was a bright flash. There was a man standing in front of us. "Dad?" Nick asked.

It was Hermes. He looked like how I remembered him, tall and blonde.

"Hello, I am indeed Hermes."

"Are you on our side?" demanded one of the Ares kids.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Excited chatter broke out, people were grinning at each other. We had a god on our side.

**Hi, please don't kill me. It's been awhile, my excuses I'm a lazy bum, homework, and youth group things.**

**This week I have achievement tests so hopefully I'll get less homework and actually write the chapter during the week, instead of taking up six hours on a Saturday.**

**Anyways I'm sorry, please REVIEW for a teaser. AND THEY ARE VERY CLOSE TO LEAVING TARTARUS, in the next two chapters. Review.**


	12. Year Three

**YEAR THREE**

**Six Month Marker**

**PERCY**

"Alright I did it! I injured the demigod, and took the items for myself!" the dracaena admitted. I smiled and signaled for the guards to get her. I had just finished learning the jobs. There were of course the basics, but then there was also interrogation, torture, recruition, tracking, item collecting, and quests. The boss came and had me demonstration the jobs. I'm glad it's over. I really don't like some of these jobs, especially torture.

Al Capone came out to talk to me.

"Congratulations Percy, you passed. Now all you have to do is finish your quests, and pass strategies. Then you take your final exam," he congratulated. I nodded, then Thalia came over, and I used her as an excuse to leave.

"Good job, before you know it you'll be becoming a full member." I grinned, and grabbed her hand.

"Yep, so want to get breakfast with me?" Thalia nodded. "Hey when are you taking your job exam anyway?" I asked a few minutes later.

"After lunch, I have a quest to complete after breakfast. Nico's doing it after dinner."

"What do you think the odds are of us all becoming members at the same time?" Thalia shrugged.

"It could happen, but I doubt it will."

"It'd be cool if it did."

"Yeah, it would be," Thalia agreed.

We grabbed our trays and sat down at the table in the farthest corner. This was kind of our group's table. I slung my arm around Thalia, and ate with one hand.

"Percy it's easier to eat with two hands," Thalia commented.

"So?" Thalia rolled her eyes. Yeah I'm going out with Thalia. It started six months ago. I'd been having feelings for her for a while before that. You know tingles when we touched, feeling jealous of silly things like her hugging Nico or any other boy. Finally I just blurted out to her how I felt.

* * *

**Six Months Before**

It was now or never.

"Thalia I really like you, like a lot. And I know you probably don't like me since you were a hunter and all, but I had to tell you," I confessed. Thalia stared at me for a minute, and I swear my heart dropped to my stomach,.

"Well I'll just be leaving then," I said and turned around.

"Percy wait." I turned back around to see Thalia grinning. "As it just so happens I like you too." I grinned back, suddenly my heart was like a bird.

"So do we kiss now?" I asked leaning closer.

"Do you really need to ask?" Thalia said as she closed the distance.

It was the best kiss ever. It was better than kissing Annabeth, Thalia's lips were soft and warm, and for some reason they tasted like slightly like pine needles (not that I know what those taste like). The kiss was gentle and slow, but it spoke in so many ways. Then of course it was ruined, by Nico and Raven. They dropped a pile of books on the floor, which made a very loud crashing sound.

Nico and Raven just stared at us for a few minutes, shocked. Then they gathered their books and left. Before they were gone though I heard Raven mutter, "It's about time."

Personally I think we might have scarred Nico just a little.

* * *

After breakfast I headed to the training room to meet up with Thunder.

"It's weird I always thought that Tartarus was such a despicable place. We're doing pretty good," I commented to Thunder.

"Percy you got lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought this was explained to you, but usually you have to pass a test to be accepted. You, Thalia, and Nico didn't because you were the Big Three and we didn't want to lose you," Thunder explained.

"But you said there were less than a hundred demigods in Tartarus, and they were in factories," I argued.

"They are, those are the ones who were picked. The rest are crazy, or were sent to the Fields of Punishment. Sometimes Hades sends demigods down to be tortured or interrogated." "So do monsters have a hard time getting chosen too?" I asked. Thunder shrugged. "Pretty much." "Well what's this test you have to pass?" "Come on, I'll show you."

Thunder walked over to the big red door I had asked Raven about two and a half years ago. She said it was a sparing ring, and that they did something else there too.

Thunder pushed open the door, I'd been in here before, but now it seemed like I was seeing it in a new light.

"The test is a fight, you fight a titan. You don't have to kill the titan you just have to stay conscious for twenty minutes. Then some hell hounds are released, if you still want to join after that you're welcome to."

"We could have done it."

"You could have, but we didn't want to take any chances."

"Raven didn't mention any sort of fighting when she found us." Thunder grinned sheepishly.

"We'd gotten a message from the big guy not to have the next recruits we got do the fight."

"Who is the big guy?"

"I don't know, Al does, but he's probably the only one." I nodded.

"Well then what are we doing now?"

"We are working on your strategies for your next quest. You know the strategies part of your training and your quests are combined?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it saves time."

"So what's my quest?"

"You need the blood of a Wendigo." I frowned.

"I heard Nico mention something about those."

"You should go ask him about it. You might be able to join up with him for the quest."

"You mean like Nico, Thalia, and I did to get the diamonds?"

"Yeah, just like that." I nodded and took off to find Nico. It was times like this when I wished that I had Nico's shadow traveling ability, it's so easy for him to find people.

I his room, then the training arena, then Raff's room, and then I checked the cafeteria and there he was, sitting glumly at the table with Raven.

"Hey Nico did you say something about killing a Wendigo?" He looked at me.

"Yeah," he said gloomily.

"What's his problem?" I asked looking to Raven.

"I'm not going on his quest, which is probably the hardest one yet."

"Why?"

"Because she had a bad experience, so she doesn't want to run into this monster ever again."

"Shut it Di Angelo," Raven hissed. "You don't even know what happened."

I was a little taken aback this was the first time I've ever seen the two fight, that probably has more to do with the fact that they don't socialize with people, well Nico doesn't at least.

"Right so about the quest….," I trailed off. Nico sighed.

"I have to absorb the essence a bunch of monsters into this jar."

"Oh, I have to fill this jar with the blood of a Wendigo."

"So we help each other kill the Wendigo, then go our own merry ways."

"No, let me help you kill something else, what else do you have to kill?" Raven answered for him.

"He has to kill a Basilisk, Black Eyed Being, Cockatrice, Demon, Gorgon, Ogre, and Wendigo."

"You can help me kill the Black Eyed Being I guess," Nico said.

"I wouldn't suggest that," Raven interfered.

"Why?"

"Because the BEBs install fear within you, when you see one you are filled with dread and fear, all you want to do is run away. Nico, you can have the same effect on people that's why I think you'll be fine. I don't know about Percy."

"So what should I help him with?" Raven looked thoughtful.

"I think you should go with the Basilisk." I nodded.

"That's probably smart." I started thinking about the Wendigo, I can't remember reading about it.

"I can't seem to remember anything about Wendigos," I admitted.

"That's because they aren't greek," Raven replied.

"Well what are they?" Raven gestured for me to sit down.

"They are these spirits that posses people turning them cannibalistic, it most commonly happens after a human consumes another human. The spirit takes over you and you become a cannibal, tall and gaunt, yellowish skin. Forever hungering human flesh. They're not greek, so it wasn't included in the monster logy which is so stupid."

"So if it isn't greek why do you know about it?"

"I learned about it while growing up."

"Oh." It always gets awkward when someone mentions their passed life.

"So where can we find them?"

"The woods I guess. I know they're most commonly found in northern America and Canada, it started out as a Yukon myth and ya know there were an awful lot of trees there.

These things are serious though, back when people commonly believed in them they would rather kill themselves than resort to eating another human to survive. You guys be careful." Raven looked deadly serious, I felt a little afraid. I wonder if the Wendigo was the monster she encountered.

"I'll meet you here in a few minutes. I need to grab some things." I ran back up to my room. When I opened the door Thunder was laying on the bed.

"Your back." I nodded

"Nico and I are doing a combination, then I'm helping him kill a basilisk."

"You be careful Percy, I didn't want to admit it but I don't know what these Wendigo things are."

"That's okay, because Raven did."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I didn't know that. Anyways at least two miles from the factory, south, is a salt water pond, you need to gather the sea weed there, you should do that while you're out with Nico."

"Aye, aye." I grabbed a small bag with some nectar and ambrosia.

* * *

I almost wish I was the son of Hades, since I'm stuck down here and all. No, seriously Nico has like a map of Tartarus in his head or something. I guess the same thing could be said for me when I'm at sea though.

* * *

"I think there are some east of us, in a cave," Nico said before turning and walking in that direction. Nico's been oddly quiet this entire walk, maybe he doesn't fight with Raven as often as I thought.

* * *

"NICO DUCK!" I yelled, as a Wendigo tried to chop off his head. He did a somersault, and then turned and sunk his sword into the monsters stomach. As the monster dissolved he grabbed his jar and suck it's essence into it.

I turned my attention back to the other Wendigo which was currently trying to stand up. I ran back at it, just as it managed to get up. It pushed me back, but it was weak from the previous fighting. I finished it off quickly and then my jar magically stole it's blood(which was kind of weird to watch).

Nico and I tracked down a basilisk, and killed it with minor troubles. We split up after that, Nico to kill his other monsters, and me to find some seaweed.

I just don't understand some of my quests.

**YEAR THREE**

**Six Month Marker**

**NICO**

Today's an average day. I have quests to do, five quests are required to finish your training. After dinner I've got my job examination.. Then again today isn't a normal day, after all this morning I had an argument with Raven.

* * *

Raven and I were discussing what I needed to do to become a full member.

"Okay you need to pass your jobs exam which is later today, finish you quests, pass strategies, and then take the final exam. Luckily for you strategies are included in quests." I nodded.

"Have you been told what my other quests were?" Raven nodded.

"You need to take the scythe of a wraith, and absorb the essence of a Basilisk, Black Eyed Being, Cockatrice, Wendigo, Demon, Gorgon, and Ogre." I whistled.

"That's a lot of things to kill."

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?"

"Um… we could get the scythe first, then track down a demon, ogre, and maybe one of those cockatrice things. Then we should head back here for breakfast." Raven grinned.

"It sounds like a plan to me." A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Hey Raven how do they know that I'm the one making up strategies?" Raven held up a some device.

"Magic tape recorder, it records everything and it can't be deceived. I have to carry it around everywhere."

"Oh that sucks." Raven shrugged.

"You get used to it, now how should we get that scythe?" I gave Raven a big grin.

"Well you are the daughter of Hermes, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I don't think he would have claimed me if I wasn't."

"Well, I can hide us in the shadows, and you can grab the scythe." Raven raised her eyebrow.

"They're not that dumb." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but I've spent my fair share of time with children of Hermes before meeting you. You grabbed the scythe and send it to the nearest safe house, I'll do the distracting."

"You want me to teleport the weapon?"

"I know you can do it. I've seen Travis do it, so don't pretend you can't."

"I want to met this Travis guy, so I can slap him. Nobody is suppose to know about that power, it makes us less trustworthy."

"Really? I think just being a child of the GOD OF THEVIES makes you untrustworthy."

"Hey! Have I ever lied to you, or stolen from you?"

"Yes."

"Was it about anything important?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I take that back then, you really can't trust me. I'm a lying two faced snake."

"That's comforting, I'm glad I got the least trustworthy person on the planet as my mentor."

"Aren't you though?"

"Come on.."

* * *

Getting the scythe was easier than I thought. Raven snuck through the wraiths and grabbed the scythe, just as she was ready to pull it out I umpped out of the shadows to distract the wraiths. I even killed a few. The getting it part was easy, it was just the find Raven part after that.

I'm not sure how her moving thing works, but it must be different than mine. We finally found each other in a safe house that Raven had showed me not too long ago.

"Hey did you get it?" Raven nodded and pulled it out. "So just curious, but how is your traveling different from mine?"

"I don't quite know how to explain it. It's harder to do than yours since you use shadows which are your element. With mine you think about it, and then your not where you where your in this sort of in between place. It's a large room of doors, it's hard for me because the doors are labeled in coordinates, which is fine on land, but down here not so much. So I had to take random guesses. Your shadow traveling is a lot more reliable once you get a hang of it. That's why Hermes children don't use ours so much.

I have literally ended up in the President's bathroom, luckily he wasn't there."

"So you won't be using that power?"

"That's right, well unless it's necessary. Now let's kill some monsters."

I grinned and took the lead. I liked that she would travel on her own, it meant I got to hold her hand still, uh I didn't just think that.

Raven and I found and killed a cockatrice, ogre, and a gorgon, before we decided to go get breakfast.

"How far are we from the factory?' Raven asked. I mentally found it in my head.

"We are twelve miles away."

"Great."

"Shall I shadow travel us?"

"Sure." I took her hand and pulled us into a tree.

* * *

We stumbled into the lunch room obviously behind everyone else. There was one person at our table however, can you guess who it is? Say it with me now, R-a-f-f. He left after he said a few things to Raven, which I could not hear, so it wasn't bad or anything.

"Okay Nico I can't go on the rest of your quest with you." I stared at her.

"Why?" It must have something to do with Raff.

"Because of your monsters."

"Since when are you afraid of a monster?"

"It's complicated."

"Oh, what are you going to do?"

"Raff and I have something important." I frowned, it is about Raff.

"Right so what you really mean is that you want to spend time with Raff." Raven's stare hardened.

'_Why am I being a jerk?' _I wondered. I just couldn't help. Then Percy came in, and you know what happens.

* * *

Once Percy leaves I feel stupid for being mean. She didn't even tell me her story.

"Raven what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The monster, what happened with it?"

"Oh it was the B.E.B, I was in my first years here and I was on a quest with another member, when it knocked on the safe house door. I was asleep, and my partner was stupid. He let it in and I woke up in time to hear him scream. I don't want to go into details but let's just say he's crazy now."

Now I felt really bad. Of course she had a bad experience with it. I'm such an idiot.

"Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay. Just be careful, I don't want you going crazy too." Raven leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later," she called over her shoulder. I sat there watching her leave. Raven had kissed me.

After Percy left to get his seaweed I tracked down my monsters. Why does Percy get all the easy quests?

* * *

The regular monsters were easy enough, they put up a fight but I took them down. As for the B.E.B, well I don't even want to talk about that. Raven was right they are down right creepy. I can see why she didn't want to face them. I'm not sure if they're actually evil or not though.

* * *

It was time for my job exam. I've preformed most of my tasks fine, but it's this last one I'm dreading. Torture. I don't like it, hopefully I'll never have to do it again.

They want me to cause pain, slowly and carefully. When teaching me Raven showed me how to disconnect from yourself. It was easier than I thought to do that, which isn't a pleasant thought.

I started on the torture by taking a fire poker, it's tip was red hot, and sticking it in the monsters mouth. I hung him up by his toes and you don't want to know what comes next. I fact I'm not sure I remember anyway, that whole disconnecting yourself really works. I passed though, and that's what's important.

**YEAR THREE**

** Six Month Marker**

**THALIA**

I hopped down from the tree I was in, and landed softly on the ground. The arrow was only a few feet away, I grabbed it and jogged back to the factory. I only have one quest left now, the last being to collect all types of arrows.

Aina told me my next quest was to find a duplicator, magic of course. The only problem was I had no idea where to get one. Luckily Raff did. I bumped into him after my breakfast with Percy. I was going to find Aina and ask for help, but Raff helped instead.

"Okay in the mountains north of the factory is a small troll kingdom. Their king has possession of what you need."

"Great, now I have to infiltrate a troll kingdom, and kill a bunch of trolls to get a magical duplicator. So I'll probably die." Raff rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, besides who said you couldn't steal it?" I looked him straight in the eye.

"You're going to try to steal it?"

"Me? No, that'd be suicide, but I do know a certain daughter of Hermes who rather likes to steal. The three of us will be back before lunch"

"Doesn't Raven have to help Nico?" Raff shrugged.

"I guess we'll see."

Raff went to sit at the table and I stood a little away. Raff whispered some things to her and she nodded. Raff walked over to me after that.

"So she's coming?"

"Yep."

"You knew she would come."

"Yep."

"How?"

"There's a monster she doesn't want to face."

"Oh." We stood in silence as we watched Nico and Raven get in an argument, and then Percy arrived. My heart speed up little faster when he was around, I couldn't help it. I'm glad we finally got together. Then Percy left, Raven and Nico talked some more, and just before she left Raven pecked Nico on the check. I looked at Raff, and was surprised to see his fist clenched and face taunt. I think I understand what Aina was going on about now.

Raven came over, and we exited the cafeteria.

"So you up for some troll stealing?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm always up to steal things, it feels like I've been doing that a lot recently though."

"What about you Raff?"

"Me? I'm more looking forward to killing some trolls."

* * *

Getting into the troll palace was easy. We climbed down the chimney. Finding the duplicator was a different problem altogether, many because it turned out to be what looked like a memory card. We went through rooms and rooms of things. We found it in an old laptop. I don't even want to know why Raff thought to look in there.

Getting out proved to be the hardest task. We couldn't climb out the chimney, and there were no secret doors. The only way out was through armed trolls. We ended up fighting our way out. It was fun.

Killing things is a great way to get rid of stress. You just picture what your stressed about as the face of what you're killing, and you feel so much better. I feel better and I wasn't even aware I was stressed.

We did make it back in times for lunch, just like Raff said. I didn't see Nico or Percy so Raven offered to go to my exam with me. Then Aina showed up, and I ended going with her.

* * *

"Okay here's the last part of the test. This member is going out into the field, and you have to track him down." I nodded.

The man got a five minute head start. Finding him was easy, if I've learned one thing from Aina it was how to pay attention to detail and put things together. I looked carefully for broken leaves, and unusual marks on the ground. I found the guy in under the hour.

Al Capone congratulated me after I finished. I passed that test. All I should have next is the final exam. I wonder how the other's quests went.

**Third Person**

"So are they almost ready?" Hermes asked his partner.

"They'll be out in eight months tops. I've had contact with Capone, their training is nearly complete. He's been having various demigods go out on quests to make the portal too."

"Good, that's great. I'll warn the campers." The other man nodded. Hermes out a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be glad you're on his side." The other man nodded again.

"It's the right thing anyway, and it's about time I started to do the right thing."

**AT CAMP**

**ANGEL**

"Angel come to the Hermes cabin after lunch, we got a messages," Nick whispered to me as we walked into the dinning pavilion. Everything's been even more interesting since Hermes appeared telling us that he was with us.

I can't wait to see what the note is. I know it's something important, maybe it's about a revolution. There's been more talk about that among the gods. They keep claiming kids, but Zeus never build more thrones for the minor gods. The demigods are pretty strong with Zeus though, the Hermes cabin tries to get newcomers because we see them first, but the Athena cabin has been doing orientation. I think they suspect Cabin Eleven but have no proof.

I also don't know where Chiron stands. Whenever the subject is brought up he changes it. He's keeping some secret.

The good thing is the Hephaestus cabin is on our side. There still aren't many of them but that's okay, they're good, and they have the tunnels. We have an even safer place to meet, and good escape routes because of them.

After lunch I walk over to the Hermes cabin. Everyone is gathered in a big circle to see what news we got.

It said," _Be prepared, they'll be back soon. Your heroes will be back._

**HEY, Happy Easter and April Fools Day! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There was a lot of info there.**

**Um anyone else seen the Sea of Monsters trailer?**

**Anyone else listen to the band We Come As Romans?**

**Anyway REVIEW for a TEASER.**


	13. To Hell We Go

**A thank you to the anon person who gave me the weapons idea=) And thank you Guest for your very motivating speech.**

**This time it's taking my longer to update because my best friend moved across the county yesterday and I only found out the exact date she was moving a couple days ago, because her parents are very indecisive. **

**But enough with that, enjoy the story.**

**YEAR THREE: Seven Month Marker**

**PERCY**

We ( Me, Thunder, Thalia, Aina, Nico, and Raven) were all called to the boss's office.

"You have told me that these demigods have completed their training and are ready to move along to the final exam," Al Capone said speaking to our mentors. I sifted in my seat. I was curious about what we would have to do, and I was excited I was so close to being a full member.

"The final exam is to make a weapon. Percy you are to make a sword, Thalia a bow and arrows, and Nico a sword. There are three separate forges you three have to figure out which one is the one you have to use because only one will make you weapon.

Once you find your forge you are you use the items you collected on your quests to create your weapons."

"I don't know how to make a sword," I said interrupting.

"I was getting to that. Somewhere in the forge in a spell that binds the materials together and forms them into the weapon of choice."

'_That's a relief I would hate to mess up my exam. Now why make weapons?' _I was about to ask but Thalia beat me to it.

"Why weapons? For the final exam."

"Demigods always make weapons for it. Everyone needs a weapon designed for them, besides the weapons made here have powers. Some more than others, but yours are the same."

"So all the other demigods here use the weapon they made?" Nico asked.

"Well not all the time, some people are afraid of it so they don't use it. Most of the time though people have other weapons with them and it's easier to use the other one," Raven explained. "Like if you had a sword and were in extremely close combat a knife would be easier."

"So where are these three forges?" Thalia asked. Al Capone pulled out a map.

"This is a estimate, but the first is high in the mountains fifty miles to the north, the second is seventy miles south in the woods where it's hotter, and the last one is twenty miles to the east following the river."

"When can we leave?" Nico asked emotionlessly.

"Once I give you your items." Al pulled out the items we had gathered over the last few months and out them in groups. Nico took his things and stood up.

"I'm leaving once I have a bag packed. You guys can cross off the forge farthest south," he said as he walked out the door. Raven watched him leave, then pushed herself up.

"I should probably give him a pep talk or somethin' 'fore he leaves."

"You know," I said , "As much as I like Raven I'm really glad she isn't my mentor." Thalia gave me a funny look, and rolled her eyes.

"So which one do you think your forge is?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know, Nico must have used his super deathiness powers to figure out which one's his." Thunder stared at me.

"Deathiness?"

"Wow you guys really are all ADD, seriously you get distracted by the smallest things," I commented.

"You're one to talk," Thalia muttered.

"Thalia I think you know which one you have to go to,' Aina said. Thalia sighed.

"The one way up high in the mountains. I'll see you later Percy." Thalia kissed one last time, then picked up her stuff. That of course left one last forge the one that followed the river.

I have a long walk ahead.

**NICO**

I knew that moment I saw the forge on the map that it was the one I had to go to. I've been down there. That's where I found the BEB, and some other death monsters. I felt and odd feeling of dread at the thought of going back there, but I also felt like I was going home. It was a strange mix, I did however know that I wanted to get this over.

The moment my items were available I took them and left.

There wasn't much I needed, a bag to put these things in, my sword, and some ambrosia. I had the bag packed quickly, I was about to leave when Raven showed up.

"Are you ready?" I nodded.

"Well be careful, it'd be bad rep for me if my trainee died or somethin'."

"I'm so glad you care."

"I do care, now I didn't you tell you this, but your forge had a couple of floors, and it's only on the top one that you can make the sword. It won't work on anyway else." I looked at her curiously.

"How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you later, for now just stay safe. Don't be stupid, and don't do something unless you're completely sure of it."

"Alright, I'm going to leave now." Raven gave me a quick hug, and then back away so I could shadow travel.

**THALIA**

Of course _I_ had to get the forge way up in the mountains, where it's really high up, and I'm still afraid of heights. Oh the irony. Nico is lucky because he can shadow travel. Percy has the closest one, and he could just jump in the stream. They got it easy, but I was complaining that my quest were too easy. I guess the fates do have a sense of humor.

Aina was giving me last-minute tips that I didn't listen much to, I caught up thinking what I might need to bring, I was trying to figure out how long one hundred miles would take to travel, and how long I'd be at the forge.

Aina shoved a bag at me, and I peeked inside to see a bed roll, some food, my items, and some ambrosia.

"Thalia when you get to the front gate don't go in. Turn the left corner and walk fifty paces, you should see a stone with a lightning bolt. Shock the stone and hopefully you'll be in the right room. And the front gate is the one with the two giant angel statutes in front of it."

That's odd I thought as Aina pushed out the door. It's like she's been there before, I wonder if this happened to the others?

It took fifteen hours to walk to the forge. I refused to stop though, I could sleep when I got there. When I arrived at the front gates, sure enough there were two angel statues next to the door. I followed Aina's instructions and turned left.

The lightning bolt took awhile to find, it was old and the stone was crumbling, but I gave it a shock and the wall moved. It moved just enough for me to get it.

One of the first things I did after I woke up was make a more thorough search of the room I was in. There was a door in front of me that I suppose led out to the rest of the building, and then there was an old sort of furnace fireplace thing that I can't recall the name of. In front of that was a stone table.

Aina said that I would hopefully turn up in the right room, so I better try to make this weapon.

I laid the items out on the table. I had wood, golden leaves, diamonds, a jar filled with lightning, a magic duplicator, clouds in a jar, and all the types of arrows . I stood back and looked at the pile, I couldn't help but wonder how this was going to make a magical bow and arrows.

I'll just have to wait and see. It's time to find that spell now. I walked around the room very slowly, trying to spot writing on the walls. I spotted it by pure luck. My shoes came untied and I tripped. I fell backwards and spotted something in the corner of the ceiling. The only problem was the room was fifteen feet tall.

I used my 'Flying Ability' to get it down. I hate doing it, but Aina and I have practiced it enough times. It turned out to be a scroll, and I unrolled it once I landed on the ground. The scroll seemed more like a set of instructions than a spell.

The scroll told me to line up the items( which I did), and then say this.

_Combine these item into one_

_To make a weapon with great power_

_A Bow and Arrows with powers of the sky_

_From these items shall be made_

_It will be used for protection_

_And to defeat thy enemies_

_Bind these items into one_

Yeah weird, I even felt weird saying it. But then the thing said to tossed the items into the furnace and repeat the 'spell'. The spell just seemed so unspell-like that I didn't think anything would happen, but after I said the spell for the second time a fire started up and consumed the things. The oddest thing about the fire was that it was blue, and it wasn't hot at all. When I got closer it seemed strangely breezy.

The fire burned for at least an hour. I ate some of the food Aina gave me, and I found somewhere to pee, and I took a short nap. I woke up just before the fire went out, it didn't die down though, it was just gone. In its place though was dark blue bow, and a sheath of arrows.

I hurried over and picked up the bow, inscribed in the wood was the word _Fate _with a ring around it. I pushed it and suddenly the bow and arrows was gone, in its place was a silver ring again with the word _Fate. _I suppose that's what it's called, fate.

I arrived back at the factory the next day.

**NICO**

The temple was dark, gloomy, and dusty. I found the staircase and headed up to the top floor. I don't know what I'm looking for though, when I was at camp I never really spent anytime in the forge.

I come across a room with something that looks like an old-fashioned stove that you cook bread in, with a stone table in front of it, and I just feel that this is the right place. I set my bag down, and begin looking for the spell.

I find the spell of course in a skeleton that was chained to the wall. I briefly wondered why he chained there, and what he had done but my curiosity died once I read the spell. I hurried back to the room and laid the items out on the table.

The things I had gotten were: the king Hell Hound's fang, Wraith scythe, the essence of a Basilisk, BEB, Cockatrice, Demon, Gorgon, Ogre, and a Wendigo, Celestial Bronze, and diamonds. They were all laid out nicely on the table, and I was ready to say the spell.

_Combine these item into one_

_To make a weapon with great power_

_A Sword with powers of death_

_From these items shall be made_

_It will be used for protection_

_And to defeat thy enemies_

_Bind these items into one_

Who even wrote that spell? Maybe it was written by Apollo, it doesn't sound too good. I followed the instructions though, and tossed the things into the thingamajiger and said the spell again. It was interesting to watch as a black fire erupted, I had gone closer to look at it, and a horrible pain started in my chest. It felt as if something was sucking the life out of me. I jumped back and sat at a wary distance from the fire.

It took quite awhile to die. I sat on the hard stone floor for a good three hours. It went out in a big ball of black smoke which hovered on the ceiling for another fifteen minutes.

The sword though was perfect, it sat gleaming in the stove thing. It was just begging me to come get it, but I didn't move until the black smoke was gone.

The sword looked like the one I have. It's pure black except for the handle which is sliver looking, and of the name engraved in the metal. _Death. _What a suiting name, quite ironic. I run my finger over the name and the sword shifts into a silver chain with again the name inscribed in the metal. I put the chain through my belt loops and headed back to the factory, where I was certain I would arrive first.

**PERCY**

I rode the stream down, which was nice because it was quicker and I was full of energy when I arrived at the forge. The forge was big and crumbly. There was a gaping hole in the side of the building, I ducked through that and started looking for the furnace thing I would need to use to make the sword. There were a lot, but I wanted to find a spot where the I was convinced the roof wouldn't collapse on me.

I found a place away from the others, it had a stone table in front of it and off to the side was a wall of ice. I placed my bag on the table and started looking around for the spell, but I couldn't seem to find it anywhere. I was searching for more than an hour, and then in anger I hit the wall of ice. That's when I spotted the roll of paper in the middle of the ice. I grinned and had the ice melt in a path to the paper.

Once I had the scroll out I laid my items out. I gathered imperial gold, diamonds, seaweed, blood of a Wendigo, and some sponges. This will obviously make a brilliant sword. The spell was the worst part, I felt like someone was pulling a prank on me.

_Combine these item into one_

_To make a weapon with great power_

_A sword with powers of the ocean_

_From these items shall be made_

_It will be used for protection_

_And to defeat thy enemies_

_Bind these items into one_

I didn't think it was a good idea to just ignore the instructions though, so I tossed my items in the furnace or whatever it's called, and said the stupid spell again. Immediately a blue fire jumped up, the fire seemed wet somehow though. I went closer and sparks of fire came from it, but it wasn't sparks it was water. I stuck my hand in the fire then, and it burned me. I jumped back and stared at the fire. Then I took care of my burned hand with some nectar.

An hour and a half later the fire disappeared, and in its place was a golden sword. I grabbed it carefully, not wanting to burn myself again, but it was cool. I pulled it out and written on it was its name, _Order. _Mesmerized I traced the name and in my hands it shifted into a chain. I grinned and clasped it onto one of my pant loops.

**THALIA**

Al Capone looked at us proudly.

"Today I announce to you three new members. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus, and Nico di Angelo son of Hades!" Percy, Nico and I smiled awkwardly and waved. The assembled group clapped for us.

It was yesterday that I came back and showed my weapon to Al Capone. He congratulated me and told me to come to the game room today, and I did. The other people were most of the contents of the factory. All the demigods were here, and many monsters. The monsters though were doing the jobs tonight so not all were here.

Music started to play and the people started talking to each other. Al Capone had disappeared into the crowd.

"What do we do now?" I asked Aina.

"Have fun, it's a party for you guys. Enjoy it because tomorrow you got to work." Then she walked off with Thunder, and standing there.

"Where'd Raven go?" I asked Nico. He shrugged.

"She walked off with Raff. I'll leave you guys alone though." Percy glanced at the group of people dancing.

"Hey Thalia would you like to dance with me?"

"Yes, yes I would."

Dancing with Percy was fun, and amazing for the first few minutes. Then this happened.

"Hello people, the uh DJ was mysteriously knocked out so I'll be in charge for now!" exclaimed a voice over the speakers which I instantly recognized as Raff, weird I thought he was with Raven. Then a horrible rap song came on, and I started looking for where Raff could possible be. I didn't find him, but someone else did.

I heard a soft thump over the speaker, and a new voice started talking.

"Sorry about that, he's gone now, I'll just put the regular music back on."

"Nico," Percy said, "How did he find Raff?" I shrugged.

"I bet he shadow traveled his way to him."

"Who really cares? Good music is playing again." Percy pulled me back onto the dance floor, and the first slow song of the night came on. Percy and I swayed in place, neither of us really knew how to slow dance, but we had fun. I looked over to the side and saw Nico and Raven having the same results as us.

"Percy look to the right."

"I'm gonna have to tease him about that."

"Oh leave him alone, he was nice enough to not tease you."

"Are you sure he was being nice? I think my awesomeness scared him away." I rolled my eyes.

"A bit egotistical aren't you?"

"You know you love it," Percy replied as he leaned down and pecked me on the lips.

**NICO**

As soon as Al made his announcement Raff came up to Raven and pulled her away to dance. I gritted my teeth, I was going to ask her to dance. Thalia said something to me, but I'm not quite sure what it was. I wandered off to a spot in the corner of the room and watched Raven and Raff. I know that seems creepy, but what else was I suppose to do? There's nothing else interesting for me here.

Then Raff left, I don't know why but he did. I walked over to Raven.

"It appears that your partner left," I observed.

"Yeah he did, I'm not sure why though." Then we found out when Raff came over the speakers and started playing the rap music that Raven hates.

"Ugh, I'm not dancing to this," Raven said as she looked at the other groups of people who were still happily dancing.

"Come with me, I know a place where the music isn't as loud." I pulled Raven away to one of the corners. I wasn't lying when I said the music wasn't as loud over here, it's not my fault it happened to be in corner.

We talked for a while and then a particularly loud song started.

"This really sucks for you Nico," Raven said.

"How so?"

"Well I imagine at your membership party you'd want to have fun."

"I am having fun, talking to you." I think I saw Raven blush, but with these lights it was hard to tell.

"Oh thanks, I was thinking about the dancing part…" Raven trailed off.

"I'm not much of a party person."

"If Theo heard you say that he might get a heart attack."

"Who?"

"Oh, Son of Dionysus back in 1990, major partier," Raven explained. I wasn't listening though, I had an idea.

"Raven wait here. I'll be back in a flash."

I shadow traveled to where Raff was. He didn't notice me and I hit him in the back of the head with a….frying pan? I don't know how that got here, but I announced that the regular music was back. Then I went back to Raven.

"I hope you don't mind but I hit Raff in the back of the head with a frying pan."

"That's okay, some people just need to get hit with a frying pan. Now you have to dance with me, because you got the good music back." I grinned, it looks like my plan worked.

When the slow song came dancing was awkward, but we did it and had fun. I think Percy was laughing at us though, he wasn't doing better with Thalia.

**YEAR THREE **

**PERCY**

I had the boring job of hall monitor when I ran into Al.

"Percy Jackson I would like to speak with you."

I walked away from my spot and followed Al Capone to his office.

"A rare chance has arisen. There is a hole, opening very soon it will be big enough for someone to fit through."

"You mean we could escape?"

"Yes, but only a few. I want you leading the group out of there. You can pick whoever you want but keep the numbers small."

"How small exactly?"

"Pick with you three or four. Only three people go on greek demigod missions."

"Actually recently there was one with four demigods."

"Fine then, pick four others and be back here in three hours packed and ready to go."

I walked back down the hall. Obviously I would pick Nico and Thalia, but who else. I came to my room and sat down on my bed. What else would we need? A healer, I thought. So Raff should come, but the last person. It should be someone who people down here respect so they don't get all mad and stuff, and it should be someone who's been done here for a while. Raven, she's very high up, she's been here a while, and I actually know her.

Now I have to find these people. I found Thalia in the training room, Raff was in the infirmary, and Nico and Raven were in the cafeteria. When I told them about it they all looked at me excitedly.

When I was back in my room, it finally sunk in. We were going to be free, and I want revenge.

**THRID PERSON**

**AT CAMP**

The rebel demigods were having a meeting, like they did every Tuesday and Thursday.

"I'm telling you I really think we should have a name," Jake said. Connor nodded.

"He makes a fair point, we can't go around calling ourselves the rebellion. That might ring some alarm bells."

"But what would be call ourselves?" another demigod asked.

"The rising?" another suggested.

"You so got that from the Hunger Games." The first voice shot back. The second person was obviously about to retort, when a letter appeared on the table the demigods were crowded around. Clarisse picked it up.

"It says 'Meet tomorrow at eight a clock and send a IM to Percy Jackson in Hell'," Clarisse read aloud.

**IN TARTARUS**

The five demigods gathered in Al Capone's office.

"So what do you want us to do when we're up there?" Raven asked.

"Stop the gods, there's something corrupt going on. Bring the gods down if you have to."

"So anything that we have to do to stop this evil?" Percy asked. Al Capone nodded.

"Yes, you can get revenge too, but be careful some gods may be on your side. Now are you all sure you want to go?"

All the demigods nodded.

"I can tell you that when you step through that portal you'll be in Hell," Al Capone warned them. The demigods all looked at Nico.

"It won't be too hard to escape from the underworld. I can guide us," he said confidently. Al Capone smiled as if that amused him.

"Follow me then." Al led them through Tartarus to a rock wall, on that wall a door was forming. Then it was complete.

"Well then," Percy said cheerily, "To hell we go."

Al wished them good luck. He stepped back as the demigods opened the door and entered the portal.

They woke up on the hard ground. They were in a city, but no one seemed to notice them.

"Nico correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think this is the underworld," Raff noted.

"It's not," Nico said confused.

"Then where are we if this isn't hell?" Thalia wondered.

"Maybe it was one last test from him, to throw us off or something," Percy speculated.

"No that doesn't seem like something he would do," Nico argued.

"Guys we are in Hell," Raven said. They all stared at her, and she turned around and pointed at something.

"We're in Hell….Hell, Michigan that is."

**I just had to do that last part it makes it so much more fun.**

**Right now I'm just curious but is there anything in particular you guys would like to see them do? Like any certain forms of revenge or certain scenes with them messing around and having fun, anything you guys want to see?**

**ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE NEW SUMMARY?REVIEW FOR TEASER.**


	14. A Journey to Camp

**ANGEL**

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

"Are you sure this will really work?" Clarisse asked skeptically.

"It has to, why else would Hermes send the letter?" Travis answered.

"I don't know, but how would they get out of Tartarus in the first place?"

"She has a point, it should be impossible," I added.

"Kronos got out," Nick argued.

"He's a titan," I retorted.

"We're talking about Percy, who's done things Hercules couldn't have, Thalia, who was so loyal she became a tree, and Nico who practically controls the underworld. Those three together could do anything," Chris said.

"Yeah, why don't we just send the IM and see?" Jake asked.

"Okay, Oh Iris goddess of rainbows please accept our offering and show us Percy Jackson in...Hell." Travis tossed a drachma into the rainbow the Hephaestus kids had managed to create.

Sure enough it worked. I saw the mist clear and there stood a boy with messy black hair, sea green eyes, and who couldn't be more than sixteen. When he saw us his gaze hardened into a glare.

"What do you guys want?" he hissed.

"Uh Percy…you look….good," Travis said nervously. Percy sighed.

"Spit it out, before I end this message."

"We're not sure, we just got a message to IM you."

"Really? You happened to get a massage telling you to contact me, and decided to do that?" Percy didn't seem as mad, now he seemed to be curious.

"Well you probably don't know it, but there's a secret rebellion going on. We're kind of it, there's some gods on our side and one of them sent us the message," Travis explained in a rush. Percy looked thoughtful.

"So he wasn't lying," he said to himself. I wanted to say something to him, to ask him if he would help us, but then a voice rang out.

"Hey Percy are you talking to someone?" Percy turned around.

"Yeah, bring the others over too. This is important." A moment four other teenagers appeared.

"Thalia, Nico how are you?" Travis asked.

"Well all things considered not bad," Thalia responded. So she's Thalia, and the pale boy with black hair must be Nico, I thought. I wonder though who the other two people are.

"What do they want Percy?" Nico asked. Travis cleared his throat.

"We're the rebellion."

"The rebellion? You should really come up with a different name. If the wrong person heard that it would really ring some alarm bells," the other girl said thoughtfully.

"That's what I said," Connor exclaimed.

"Who are the other two people?" I finally asked.

"The girl is Raven, and the boy is Raff," Percy answered. "Now what do you want?"

"Okay we want your help. Zeus is…unreasonable."

"You want to overthrow the gods."

"Not all of them, some are still good, but most of them not so much. So will you help?"

"That depends, what do you guys think?" Percy asked the others in his group.

"I say yes," Raven replied first.

"I'll second that," Thalia agree.

"I'm in," Raff said shortly. Nico just nodded.

"Then yes we'll help you," Percy declared.

"Okay now we need to get you out of Tartarus."

"We're not in Tartarus, we're in Hell," Nico interrupted. I took a look at their surroundings, it looked nice. I could see blue sky, some trees, and green grass.

"Wow, Hades gave the underworld a renovation!" Another demigod exclaimed. Raff grinned, and then Raven spoke.

"Al'ight who wants to break the news to them?"

"I might as well," Thalia said. "We're out of the underworld. We are in Hell yes, but a different Hell. We're actually in Michigan." Travis laughed.

"Hell, Michigan I should have guessed. Well we need to get you to Camp then."

"Camp? Are you crazy? We would be so found out there!" Raff yelled.

"It's okay, the Hephaestus cabin has excavated a bunch of tunnels under their cabins. We can hide you down here, all you guys have to do is get to New York." Percy nodded.

"Okay, that might take a few days. But we'll Iris Message you when we get there. I'll see you guys soon." With that Percy swept his hand threw the message and it was over.

A silence came over us, then everyone started talking at once.

"It really worked!"

"They'll help us."

"I wonder what Tartarus was like.'

"Who cares? I want to know how they got out."

"So you really think we'll be able to over throw the gods?"

I stood silently and watch everyone chatter excitedly, until Nick came over.

"So that was Percy Jackson," he stated.

"Yup."

"Isn't he suppose to be almost nineteen?" I shook my head.

"In Tartarus you don't age."

"Oh."

"Yeah they didn't want to deal with people dieing and leaving Tartarus."

"What happens if you're killed?"

"I don't know."

**PERCYHELL**

"Well that was interesting," Raven commented as she lay down on the grass.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"I dunno, rent a car?"

"Do they even have a car rental here?"

"Probably, we are in Michigan. If they don't we can steal one, or hitchhike."

"Okay I'll go look around with Raven, you guys wait here and think up another plan," I ordered.

Raven and I walked around, but there wasn't any place to get a car.

"I guess we can steal one then," Raven suggested.

"No, we'd get arrested."

"Okay then we could get a map, a phone book, and head to the nearest big city to get transportation."

"Now there's an idea."

A few minutes later Raven was flipping through a phone book.

"Okay so three point four miles away is Pinckney and they do have a car rental. I think we can just walk there, it's not far."

"How do we get there?"

"It's easy we go northeast on Patterson Lake road, then we turn left onto Toma Road."

"Oh, that's it? Hey how do you read those roads?"

"Oh yeah, Daughter of Hermes. Ya know god of travelers."

"And how are we going to get the money?"

"Easy you ask how much to rent a car, wait you have a license right?"

"Yeah, after I turned sixteen I took the test."

"Okay well you tell me how much you need and I'll break into an ATM, or rob a bank or something."

"You do realize that there are cameras on ATMs and in banks right?"

"Yes I do, now let's get going."

"You know Raven we could steal a car from the car rental place." I said when we started walking, she spun to face me.

"That's brilliant! we should so do that!"

"I was joking."

"Yeah but it's a good idea. You or Thalia could distract the person at the front desk, and Nico could shadow travel inside and turn the cameras off. Then Raff could come with me to distract or knock out any security guards, I'll hotwire the car, and drive it around the corner, and we'll make our getaway!" I shook my head grinning.

"You Hermes kids really do love stealing things don't you?"

"Actually we just like breaking the laws, and it so happens stealing is illegal and we're good at it."

"Ah, so camp it really harboring a group of criminals, and delinquents."

"Haven't it always been doing that?"

"Yeah, I guess it has."

"That was close," Raff said from the backseat. Raven had somehow convinced us to go through with her crazy steal a car plan, and now she sat smugly in the passenger seat giving me instructions. Which weren't always helpful like a few minutes ago.

"No Percy, you were suppose to turn on the other road that turn the other direction, not this squiggly road."

"Raven which way are we going?"

"South, just follow the signs that say Detroit for now."

Despite some vague direction the drive was pretty fun, and now we're well out of Michigan. A few hours ago we stopped at a Seven Eleven and Thalia and Raff did a very convincing job of pretending to be charity workers collecting money. Then we took the money and bought some food, so in a way the money did go to help the needy.

Finally we made to New York, and then we had the problem of finding a Drachma, Nico found one in one of his socks that didn't have a match so he had never worn it. I was just about to send the message when Thalia stopped me.

"Wait! If Travis is with other people then someone bad might see you. Have Raff do it, no one knows who he is."

"Good idea, here you go, Raff." A minute later Travis Stoll appeared in front of us, fast asleep.

"YO STOLL! WAKE UP," I hollered. Travis jumped.

"Percy! Thank the gods, you're here, how close are you do camp?'

"We're a mile away," Raven said.

"Okay, guys wake up we got things to do. Jared go wake Jake up, tell him they're here. It's a good thing you're here Percy."

"Yeah, I got that." Travis shook his head.

"It's not like that, the gods are suspicious, and there are rumors flying that you guys are out. Any day now the gods are going to check Tartarus and find out you guys aren't there."

**And there it is. LOOK I UPDATED IN LESS THAN A WEEK! I told you guys I working on doing it more consistently.**

**REVIEW FOR A TEASER!**


	15. Plans and Sneaking Around

**PERCY**

**CAMP**

Getting into Camp was…interesting. Honestly I think we could've just walked there and no one would've noticed. Travis had other ideas though.

When he arrived at Thalia's tree he told us that any minute an explosion was going to go off at the lake. Then he tossed sweatshirts at us and told us to put the hoods up. Travis went on to lead us on a roundabout way of getting to the Hephaestus cabin. When ever someone got too close he shoved us behind something and proceeded to scare the shit out of whoever was out there. We made it to the tunnels just fine though, so I suppose it doesn't really matter how we got here. It was kinda funny to watch Travis scare people too.

Now we were standing in front of a group of ten or so other demigods. I'm really hoping this isn't the whole rebellion, if it is we're screwed. I looked at the other demigods, there was Travis, Conner, Jake, Clarisse, Lou Ellen, two kids, a blonde guy, a biker girl, and a really buff guy.

"So are you guys going to introduce yourselves or are we just going to stand here staring awkwardly at each other?" Raven asked. "Percy, Thalia, and Nico probably know you guys and you people know my name, but I don't know who any of you are and it's really annoying."

Jake stepped forward. "I'm Jake, head of the Hephaestus Cabin. To my left is Conner and Travis Stoll, they're the head of the Hermes cabin. On my right is Clarisse, head of the Ares cabin. Next to Clarisse is Lou Ellen, she's in charge of the Hecate kids. Um the two kids are Nick and Angle, son of Hermes and daughter of Athena, who're suppose to be sleeping," The two kids smiled sheepishly. "Blondie is Will, the only Apollo kid we have. The last girl is Lea, she represents the Nemesis kids. Last but not lest is Butch and he's in charge of Iris's kids."

"That explains why he had a rainbow tattoo," Thalia mused. I looked back at the Butch and saw that Thalia was right, he does have a rainbow tattoo. That's still weird, I don't care who your godly parent is.

"Who are you're godly parents?" Nick asked.

"Well," I started, "I'm a son of Poseidon, Thalia's the daughter of Zeus, and Nico is the son of Hades." Nick scowled and crossed his arms. It might have looked more threatening if he was like ten.

"I meant the other two people, whose names I can't remember."

"I'm Raff, son of Apollo, and it looks like you guys need more of us Apollo kids."

"And I am Raven, daughter of Hermes. Unfortunately it looks like you guys have enough of Hermes kids." Conner grinned.

"So how did you guys get here?" Conner asked.

"We stole a car," Raven declared proudly. "Although it would have been much easier if Percy had agreed to my plan to rob the bank," Raven commented as an afterthought.

I was about to make a retort when Nico tapped me on the shoulder.

"I think there's something wrong with that Will guy." I glanced over and Will was really pale looking and staring open mouthed at Raff. Thalia walked up and poked him, nothing happened.

"Hey there's something wrong with this guy." This brought everyone's attention over here.

"You should try slapping him," Raven suggested.

Thalia pulled her hand back and slapped him really hard, nothing.

"Okay, why don't you blow this bull horn in his face and slap him?"

Raven tossed Thalia a bull horn, and Thalia slapped him while blowing a bull horn in his face. Of course nothing happened.

"I know! Have someone dump this icy cold water on him, while you slap him and blow a bull horn in his face."

Some of the other demigods gave Raven a weird look as she tossed a fairly large water bottle to Thalia. I walked up behind Will and dumped the water on his head, and Thalia slapped and blew the bull horn in his face. Nothing happened, are you really surprised?

Raff walked up then and pinched the guy's neck.

"Hey dude are you okay?" The guy jumped back and stared at us in confusion.

"Or you could do that," Raven muttered.

"Why am I all wet?" Will asked.

"He," Nico pointed an accusing finger at me, "poured water on your head."

"Hey it was Raven's idea!"

"I didn't Not! He's a liar, you can't trust that guy," Raven denied.

"You know what? I don't care that much," Will decided.

"So what was with the whole freeze up thing?" Raff asked.

"I know you," Will said to Raff.

"Really? You don't seem that old."

"I know of you, in our cabin we tell stories of you, so the others will know not to speak out against the gods. We tell about you and one other guy."

"Oh Thunder," I answered. Will frowned.

"No, his name was Aaron, but Raff, we have a picture a picture of you and I recognized you. It just freaked me out."

"Oh, that's why she was so familiar!" Travis and Conner exclaimed together.

"Now what?" Nico asked.

"So in the Hermes cabin we keep photos of our siblings from years back. There some of Raven i think, but there was one really memorable one of her."

Raven started smiling. "Do you know what day it was taken?"

"Uh July 14, 1990."

"Yeah, that was the day I was banished to Tartarus."

"Why are you smiling then?" Butch asked.

"Because it defiantly was a memorable photo."

"I think I have it, if anyone wants to see it," Conner said after a moment. We all crowded around him as he pulled the picture out. Raven looked about the same, except she had an orange Camp t-shirt on, and a bright red streak in her hair. She had a gash on her arm and was flanked by two Ares kids one had a black eye, and a slit lip, the other had a couple scratches cuts and had a bump on his head. There were weapons on the ground and it looked like some of the other people in the picture were in their pajamas. That's not the part that made us crack up though. Raven was glaring at the camera as she was being dragged backwards, with her hands up, flipping the camera off.

"Yep, Ares showed up and demanded I be brought to Olympus for a trial. Fortunately I was already awake and got to kick some butt."

"So what have the gods been doing that's ticking you guys off anyway?" Thalia asked. "Are they not claiming kids?"

"Oh no they're claiming kids alright, just not giving them any cabins. There's one cabin for the children of the minor gods in the woods, we've had to expand in twice already. Did I mention it's in the woods? Plus they haven't added the thrones for the minor gods on Olympus," Lea explained bitterly. I nodded in understanding.

"What else?" I asked.

"Oh where to start, let's sum it up. The gods have been giving us check ups, threatening some of us ,although that's not really new, giving strict rules, restricting things, and some people are over privileges and the rest are trash. Of course you can't forget there are repercussions for breaking the rules too," Butch told us.

"Who's over privileged?" Nico asked.

"Children of the top twelve, well most of us are. Hermes and Ares are not quite so much, because Hermes's kids are thought of rule breakers and Ares's kids are supposedly stupid, fighting machines. Hephaestus's kids are thought down on, because they lack social skills and are mere mechanics," Conner told us. "The nice thing about that is they all expect us Hermes and Ares kids to do something bad so the punishments aren't as bad. I think they labeled us with some sort of mental problem, and we can't help but be disobedient. They try to ignore the Hephaestus kids for a great deal of reasons too, so they got lucky."

"So how many people do you have in the rebellion anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Roughly one hundred forty," Clarisse replied immediately. That's not enough I thought to myself.

"How many kids are there in Camp?"

"That's a tougher one, we're still getting a lot of kids, I'd say we're in the 500's," Travis said thoughtfully.

"We need more kids before we can take any really big action, like declaring our independence," Thalia commented. I nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" Angel asked.

"Rebellion, we do something and get the word out. It's about time the gods know they're ticking someone of," Raven suggested. Clarisse grinned, and the Stoll brothers exchanged mischievous looks. The girl from Nemesis's cabin looked happy.

"Finally, I've been trying to convince them to do something for ages," she muttered.

"Now we really need a codename, and I think we defiantly still need to stay undercover. We can't let them get a spy in here," Raff added.

"Wait how do you put yourself out in the open, but stay undercover?" Butch asked.

"We let them know there are rebels, we're rebelling, but nothing else. Then we wait and watch, we see who's interested and who's a traitor, we recruit, and then we do something big. Soon we'll have to find somewhere else to be, it won't be safe in Camp for long," Nico planned.

"That's brilliant," I congratulated.

"Thanks."

"So what should we do?" Lea asked. The Stoll brothers stared at her.

"We destroy something, obviously."

"Hey is there any like posters and brochures proclaiming the gods greatness?" Raven asked suddenly. Butch nodded, and then it dawned on me what Raven was thinking.

"Well, we can get the word out through those."

"So we'll hijack the postal service? Anything else we could do?"

"Well I suppose we could vandalize their thrones, that would be really obvious."

"Those are great and all but the Athena cabin has everything under lock and key," The Apollo kid spoke up.

"I can take care of that," Angel piped up. "I've been in the printing area tons of times, and I know how they make the things. I could get one of you in there and while we're there we can grab the security plans for Olympus. Then we can figure out a way to get up there unseen."

"I think it'd be better to vandalize the thrones on the same night, that way they know we're serious," Jake said thoughtfully.

"So why don't we sneak in there and grab the plans tonight?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, they're already distracted, tonight would be perfect," Thalia agreed.

"Who's going then?" Clarisse asked.

"I think just Nico and Angel should go," Raff responded. "If they get caught Angel won't be questioned and Nico can just shadow travel away."

"That's a good idea, there's no point in putting too much at risk," Lea added.

"Alright then, Nico and Angel get the plans and then we can make a plan. The rest of us can come up with a code name," I decided.

Nico pulled up his hood and followed Angel out the door.

"A name huh? Well I think I'm just going to go back the my cabin, I gotta make sure everyone's okay," Lea said before slipping out of the room. Butch said something similar and left. Then the Apollo kid muttered about getting back to his cabin before someone did a roll count.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

"So a name, Jake you should be good at this, since you have to name all that stuff you guys invent," Connor commented.

"Yeah and you should be good too at it because you have name all those pranks you pull," He shot back.

"Or as I have recently discovered, crimes you commit," I added. The kid, um Nick, yawned and all of our attention was on him.

"Why are ya starin' at me?" he asked sleepily.

"I should probably take him back to the cabin," Conner muttered as he took the kid's hand.

"And then there were eight," Travis said ominously. Lou Ellen pulled out a notebook.

"So who's the best speller?" She asked.

"Probably me, since we Apollo kids are talented at art and all. It's a nice little perk," Raff said as he stepped forward to take the notebook.

It was completely silent for minute. Then another. And another. And another. And then ten minutes passed.

"I got nothing," Jake said while rubbing his eyes.

"We need to think uprising, another side to the story, the rebels," I muttered.

"Big Stink," Thalia said.

"What?" we all asked.

"It could work, no one would suspect it," Thalia defended. After that names started rolling in.

"The Back Slide."

"Forward March."

"Forever."

"Survivor's Guilt."

"Part Two."

"Stumpers."

"Big Talkers."

"The Idea."

"Tic Tac." Everyone looked over at me when I suggested it.

"Like the breathe mint?" Lou Ellen asked.

"Yeah, no one would figure it out. Plus it's like a breathe mint it changes your breathe for the better, like what we're doing," I explained.

"That's really clever," Raven said.

"I don't know, it might make it sound like a joke," Clarisse argued.

"It is just a code name thing, we could call it like Freshmint, and then the people could be the Tic Tacs," Raff suggested.

"Where'd you get the idea for Freshmint?" Conner asked as he walked back in.

"One of the flavors of Tic Tacs is Freshmint."

"Oh, well I'm down with it. Do you guys like it?" We agreed on Freshmint, which really just proves how weird we all are. If we were smarter we probably could've come up with a codename that meant rebellion in German or something. Truth be told I only though of Tic Tacs because there was a container of them in my pocket. Now all we were waiting on was Nico.

**NICO**

Angel lead me through a much quicker path to the Athena cabin. Next to the Athena cabin was a building that was like a shed but three times bigger.

"You have to shadow travel us inside, the door will set off an alarm unless you enter a code into it. I don't know the code."

"Are there cameras inside?" I asked quietly.

"No, they don't think anyone could possible get inside with the code, the walls reinforced with steel, and the windows that set off an alarm if you touch it. The bad thing is it's on high alert on days, like today, when no one comes in here."

"What other days does no one come in?" I asked curiously.

"Two days from now, that would be Thursday, they never come in on Thursday." I nodded and pulled Angel into the shadows.

The inside of the building was like a high-tech CIA lab or something. There were computers, filing cabinets, lab tables, and whatever else goes in a lab. Angel passed a pair of gloves to me, and gestured toward a cabinet labeled 'Security'. That's handy, it's what you get for being so organized, I thought to myself.

I opened the drawer and quickly looked at the labels, not here. I found it in the third drawer, a single file named Olympus. I walked over to Angel who was operating what looked like a printer.

"This prints more than one thing at a time, did you find the file?" I nodded and handed it to her. The next ten minutes consisted of Angel and I printing the contents of the file as quickly as possibly, lucky the Athena cabin had all the high-tech equipment. Soon enough I was putting the file back, shadow traveling out of the room, and then watching Angel as she slipped back into her cabin. Then I slipped into the shadows, back to the tunnels.

"Welcome back my fellow Tic Tac," Travis greeted as he clapped me on the back.

"Tic Tac? Are you on crack?" I asked.

"Nah, Percy came up with it," Raven responded.

"Ah, so Percy's on crack."

"Yeah right, we gave the rebellion the code name of Freshmint, which is a flavor of Tic Tacs, and the people in the rebellion are going the be called Tic Tacs," Raff explained.

"Percy came up with it, now it makes sense," I murmured. Travis and Raven ,being the only people close enough to hear me, grinned.

"You have to remember we all supported it," Raven told me.

"I knew something was wrong with you people."

"So you got the plans?" Clarisse asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Well let's look at them."

The plans showed security cameras in the elevators, from the looks of it you couldn't fly in there on a pegasus anymore, and there were scanners in front of the elevators to detect demigods. They didn't change anything else really, which is good because that just make it that much easier to get in.

"So," Clarisse said. "We get the one group into that little postal office/ control room thing and they turn off the cameras and the scanners. Then they work on sabotaging/making flyers proclaiming how the rebellion is rising up and crap. The other group will go up to Olympus and thrash the god's thrones. Sound good?"

We all agreed, the only thing left to figure out was the date and who'd be in what group.

"I think we should have a third group," Raven said after a moment. "A group to do distractions, so we don't get caught."

"If you're going there, we might as well have a group that does observations as well, so there's someone to tell the distraction group when to distract," Thalia replied.

"Okay so four groups, we can hold a meeting tomorrow and make those groups. We need a date and a time though," Travis told us.

"Thursday, we should do it on Thursday. Angel told me they never go into their shed thing on Thursday so that day would be perfect. We should do it once it gets dark too. By the way what it today's date?" I asked.

"It's the fourth of August, 2015. Thursday would be on the sixth, but if we wait a couple weeks a lot of campers will go back to school and we'll have less people to avoid," Jake answered. I was about to say something else when Percy yawned, then Thalia yawned, then I yawned, then Raven, and so on. Soon we were all yawning(be careful, yawning's contagious).

We decided to talk more about it in the morning, because no one thinks well when they're half asleep.

**So you guys remember what I said last chapter about how I was finally updating consistently? You can forget about that.**

**I'm so sorry though, so much stuff was happening. School was ending, and a bunch of my relatives were having celebrations that I had to go to, and I got sick, then the rest of my family was sick, and I have a lot of friends who were graduating. So yeah things were really chaotic.**

**I got out of school last Friday, the 7****th****, so things are cooling down a little now. Things should be looking up. **

**Review please.**


End file.
